Hate that I Love you
by iluvshim
Summary: When Rachel returned to La Push because he boyfriend cheated on her she expected to eat one giant tub of ice cream with Jake and watch the game with Billy. Not find out that werewolves & vampires exist or get imprinted on by the person she hates most:Paul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leah

I looked out the window and watched the trees passed me in a blur. I saw the little houses and the rain clouds. If there's one thing I didn't miss about La Push it was definitely the rain. For those who don't know in La Push there is always a 99.99% of rain.

"So Reach why the sudden visit" I looked up and saw my younger brother Jacob. Although if you put us side by side I look younger. My brother happens to be the lucky one to get his growth sprout, I wonder when mine is gonna come.

"I missed you and dad" I said. I hated lying to Jake, I was always closer to him than Becca and I always trusted him. But how do you tell your brother that you left college because you found your roommate and boyfriend in your bed together.

Yeah, I don't have an answer to that either.

"Well how come you didn't miss us during Christmas, or thanksgiving, or my birthday, or dad's." He did have a point I haven't visited my family in ages, I wanted to, but school work and my job never made it possible.

"Does it really matter Jake, I'm here now" I said smiling.

"True, so are you excited to see dad again?" If there was one thing I absolutely love about Jake, it's that he doesn't dwell on the bad and has the most carefree attitude; I could use him during my exams.

"Of course, I haven't seen him since the wheelchair accident" A few years ago my dad got in a car accident and couldn't walk anymore. That's one of the reasons I also didn't want to visit. I always felt guilt and sorrow seeing my dad in a wheelchair, he used to be one of the most active out and about people I know.

We pulled up to my old house. It looked the same: paint slightly stripping on the front door, red exterior, the windows needed to be cleaned. Yep, same old house. "Reach ya planning on coming inside or are you gonna sit there all night" Jake asked, he already had both my suitcases and was almost inside. "Yeah, I'm coming" I wasn't exactly in a rush to go inside but I really wanted to see dad, I've missed him. I got out of the car and walked towards the door, I stopped at the door and counted to three, then I slowly opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. I was shocked; inside my house were most of my childhood friends and some of Jake's. There was Leah, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry and the list goes on, but most important was my dad, Billy. As soon as I saw him I rushed and hugged him as tight as I could. When I let go, I heard roaring laughter, my dad's roaring laughter.

"I've missed you too Rach" He said smiling. "Hey Rach we exist too ya know" I heard Leah say. I quickly ran and bear hugged her too, before I left for college we were partners in crime, nothing could've broken us apart. "I've missed you so much Leah" I said. "Me too Reach." My next bear hug victim was Sam. He was the third partner in crime, all three of us were as thick as thieves... before he and Leah broke up. It was weird one moment he was head over heels for her, then the next he was crazy for Emily. Men, they never know what they want.

I went around and hugged all my old friends and neighbors. Being around them and their smiles made me realize how much I really missed La Push, even with the rain. After catching up I went over to chat with Leah. Ever since the Sam and Emily incident everyone says she's changed into a horrible person, but all I really see if a broken hearted girl.

"Hey party pooper what's wrong?" I asked. She was standing by herself in a corner.

"Nothing, it's just 'that time of the month' you know." I wanted to say "from what I've been hearing then you've been having one long ass period". But I know that she would be mad, so I said "well, since it's 'that time of the month' how about I walk you home so you could rest." She looked a little hurt, "no it's your party I'll leave by my self."

"Leah its dark out if your going, so am I" She looked like she was going to protest but surprisingly didn't, maybe it was 'that time of the month'.

"Ok, but tell Jake so you get back in one piece." She said half teasingly. I stuck out my tongue at her, but went and told Jake. "Jake I'm gona walk Leah home, see you later k?"

"Okay see you—wait did you just say Leah?"

"Yes, don't worry it's not gonna take long" I kissed him on the cheek then ran to outside...or I would have, if I didn't run smack into something big, hot, and hard.

"Shit" I rubbed my head; I could feel the welt beginning to form. Great I haven't even been here that long and I'm already being a klutz.

"Rach you okay?" Jake was right by me and glaring at something above me. I looked up to see what he was glaring at and started glaring myself.

Paul Alexander. Even saying his name makes me want to puke. In high school I once had a thing for him and he totally took advantage of me—I didn't get raped, but what he did still hurt.

"Rachel" He said my name like he was in a daze. He had a weird look on his face, was this guy about to come to my party **high**?

"Paul" I spat his name with disgust. I kept glaring at him and he kept staring at me. The n Jake broke the staring contest we had when he growled at Paul—wait _growl_?

"Jake I'm fine and I think I'm going to spend the night at Leah's, call you when I get there bye" I almost ran out the door again, but Paul grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Please don't leave" I tried to pull away from his grip but he was too strong.

"Let go of me" I demanded and he did.

I walked out to Leah.

"So what was that about?" She asked

"Just Paul being a total ass, as usual" I said grumpily. She chuckled.

"What did he scream at you, he does that to everyone don't get offended."

"No he didn't, I ran into him by accident and he kept on staring at me like he was high. I can't believe he's show up to my welcome home party—**high**!"

"He kept on staring at you?" Leah asked nervously.

"Yeah, but that's not the point I think he was—"

"When he was staring at you, did he look like he was seeing the sun for the first time or anything like that?"

"Gosh I don't know Leah!" I'm not sure why but I just felt very frustrated—it's all Paul's fault.

"Oh, okay" Leah still looked nervous. I wonder if she—nah, not Leah... but maybe. I'll ask her anyways.

"Hey Lee, can I ask you something?

"Sure"

"Do you like Paul?"

She looked offended and quickly answered "hell no". Thank god, I've always supported Leah's relationships but if she was with Paul, I don't even want to think of what I would do to her.

"Why do you like him?" she asked smirking. Now I'm the one offended.

"Of course not, don't you remember what happened junior year?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, sorry Rach"

"It's cool I'm over it anyways plus I've had a few college boys to keep me busy over the past few years." I said grinning.

"You little slut, I knew you were keeping something from me" Leah said teasingly.

We reached her house. It also looked the same, but I knew it wasn't. A few months ago Leah's dad, Harry Clearwater, died. I know her family hasn't been the same since.

"I'll tell you later, I've got to call Jake remember?" I ran inside and called Jake to tell him I reached Leah's, which was like 3 blocks from us.

Leah and I decided to reminisce upon old times, by playing truth or dare, never have I ever and doing each others nails.

Its times like these that make me wonder why I ever left La Push in the first place.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? Do ya like it? Hate it?makes you wanna eat a taco? Criticism is welcomed and beta's too because I badly need one.  
Please Review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jake**

"Rach! Rachel get up!" I opened my eyes slightly and saw three Leah's standing in front of me.

"I didn't know you were a triplet" I said to her.

"What?—I'm not a triplet." she said as she rolled her eyes." It's time to rise and shine Rach so let's go" she shook me again.

"I don't wanna get up! Leave me alone" I tried to kick her, I think I got her. She stopped shaking me and I slipped back into a deep sleep. Sleeping really brings out the best of people.

I was felling so at ease when—BAM! Some psycho decides to throw piping cold water on me!

I jumped out of bed and screamed!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Leah was standing in front of me laughing her butt off.

"Jacob said you need to go home now"

"Couldn't you have told him I was sleeping?"

"I did but he said to wake you up by all means necessary" she said still giggling.

"Ahh whatever tell him I'll be ready in 20 and I will get you later" I got out of bed glaring at her.I grabbed a spare towel and went to shower.

I got out the shower and dried myself off. I stuck my head out of the bathroom looking around making sure no one was walking by. Good, the coast was clear. I ran across the hall and into Leah's bedroom. I walked around looking for things I could wear. Man I did notice Leah's room was so messy last night. She had boy shorts and sweats all over the place, guitar hero was still hooked up to the T.V and I think I just stepped on cheetos. Then I saw something. A huge sign that said "WELCOME TO SETH'S WORLD" Oh shit, I wasn't in Leah's room! I tried to sneak out of his room quietly but then I stepped on something squishy.. Ewww, I looked at what I stepped on and screamed. There on the floor by the bag of cheetos was a dead mouse!

At the sound of my scream Seth popped out of his bed looking alert, which shocked me and caused me to drop my towel. His mouth dropped his tongue hung out like one of those dogs in cartoons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I ran out of his room and to Leah's. Oh sugar honey ice tea Seth just saw me naked!!!!!

Its okay Rachel, its okay... what the hell am I saying it's NOT okay. Breathe, breathe. What were those breathing exercises I learned in yoga...? Damn it! I should have been paying attention to what that teacher was saying instead of his body.... ah his body. Focus Rach! Focus... Then I heard a knock on the door.

I poked my head out still naked and saw Seth. He looked as red as a tomato!

"Uh Rach, Um... I'm so sorry... and—" awe he's so cute when he stutters.

"Seth it's alright, I already forgot about it" _Lie_.

"Wow, Rach seriously?"

"Yep" _liar._

"Wow you're amazing. I swore you would be freaking out or something"

"Seth, you're like a little brother to me, it's perfectly understandable" _L.I.A.R_

"Thanks Rach, so um... guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah" I closed the door. _Whew... thank god that 's over with—_

"Oh Yeah Rach can you not tell Pau — WOW" Seth again saw me naked.

"Seth! Get out!" I yelled. He practically ran out the door.

This time I actually got dressed. I found a stripped top and threw that on, but the bottoms I had a little problem. You see I've been stuck at 5'4" for the last 4 or so years so I'm not going anywhere while Leah was 5'5" now she's... 6'2"! So finding pants was hard not to mention all this girl has are cutoffs and sweats. Man did she ever change...

Wait! Do my eyes deceive me or are those... sweat's that aren't made to fit a hockey player!

I quickly grabbed the sweats and found flip flops buried deep within her closet that could fit me. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and walked out Leah's room.

"Rach finally I need to ask you a favor" Seth was right outside Leah's room.

"Were you waiting out here?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you for a favor"

"Sure. What is it?" I always looked at Seth as my little brother too and Leah is practically family.

"Can you not tell Paul I saw you, uh ...naked?" What the hell? What kind of favor is that?

"Why would I tell Paul?" I asked looking at him skeptically. I don't even like the guy much less talk to him...

"So you won't tell him?" He asked grinning. I can't bear to take the smile off his face so...

"Mum's the word."

"Thanks Rach you rock! Did I ever tell you that? "

"Well you told me now" I grinned at him. His smiles just make you want to smile too.

"Well, see ya later. I told Jake I would meet him... oh 10 minutes ago. Later Seth" I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Jake! Jake! Jake! It's Rachel!" I screamed. Where the hell is my brother? I went home and dad said he just stepped out, I think 'how far could he have gone' right? Wrong I've been searching for my hulk of a brother for 30 minutes now. Maybe I should just go home, he probably went home anyways.

I started walking. I looked up at the sky and surprise there's nothing but gray rain clouds. I sighed. I miss my friends. I miss college; if I was there I would _not_ be running around La Push looking for my stupid little brother. I would _not_ be wearing over sized sweats and flip flops. And I most definitely would _not_ be thinking about Paul's sexy lips—wait what the hell? Where did that come from? I am not attracted to Paul! I am not attracted to Paul! I repeated in my head.

I got lost in my thoughts and found myself by the cliffs. I walked around a bit and soon saw two people at the highest cliffs. It looked like a boy and a girl. I'm not surprised there here; it is a great make out spot but really this early in the morning? I started retreating into the trees until I recognized Leah's voice.

"Jake you might as well forget about her. What's the point of wasting your time on someone who would rather be with a leech" What's she talking about? And who's she talking to?

"How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too." Is that Jake? I turned around and slowly walked more up to see them, but still hid behind the trees.

"Whatever Jacob, you know I'm right. He's probably going to kill her anyway." OMG is Jake involved with murder!?!?!

"I'd hate to shatter the dream world you live in — the one where the sun is orbiting the place where you stand — so I won't tell you how little I care what your problem is. _Go. Away._" Jake began to shake then Leah scoffed the stomped away. Jake was still shaking. I should go and check on him.

I slowly came out of my hiding place before I was stopped dead in my tracks and almost shit my pants. One moment my brother's shaking like crazy next he explodes into a freaking WOLF!!! Before I could even scream Jake/Wolf/it took off into the woods. The very woods I was going into.

I am now officially freaking out. Today has not been a good day. I step on a dead rat, my best friend's brother sees me naked, now to put the icing on the cake my brother just turned into a freaking wolf!!! Why me, why me.

Then it hit me, what if he hurts someone. Oh my gosh – what if he hurts dad! I quickly jumped out of panic mode and went into rescue mode. I started sprinting toward my house and just my luck it starts raining and not the drizzling rain the hard core pouring rain that feels like bullets are falling from the sky.

When I finally reached I was soaked from head to toe, panting like crazy and my hair was covering my eyes so I could barely see anything.

Now all I have to do is make it to the door. I pushed my legs to go a little farther and opened the door.

"Dad...Jake...wolf...man...arghh...run...forest...soak...so tired" I managed to throw out some words between my panting but from the looks I was getting from everyone in the room (my dad had company) I'm guessing I didn't make any sense. I was going to try again but someone picked me up and laid me on the couch. Normally I would protest but everything was just so blurry.

"Rachel sweetheart are you felling fine." I heard my father but I saw Peter Rabbit.

"Wha—no Mr. Rabbit" Then I heard snickering I tried to turn my head but only ended up falling off the couch. I knew we should have gotten a bigger one.

I must have landed on something hard because I suddenly felt very woozy and tired.

"Nighty-night Mr. Rabbit" I said then I passed out.

* * *

So what do you think? =] Please review I like to know what you guys think and any suggestions are appreciated ^_^ and a big thank you to my beta ***appluase for her*** That's all and plzz review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Werewolves, Vampires and Imprints Oh my!**

"Paul stop! You're not helping the situation."

"What the hell do you expect me to do? Sit down and fucking wait while she could be dying!" _God who's shouting? And why's it so dark?_

"No but, you could sit still for one second!" C_ould he shut up for a second?!_

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? What would you do if that was Emily on the bed! Huh? I don't hear an answer all mighty!" He yelled.

"Paul please try to calm down" A gentler voice said.. _How many people are in here? And where am I? _

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried again, I felt so tired and my head hurt.

"Shut up" it came out so softly. I'm surprised someone heard me but they did. The loud voice was now right beside me.

"Rachel! Rachel can you hear me?!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He was hot. I mean temperature wise.

"You're hurting my hand" I said. My hand was immediately released.

"I'm so sorry baby; I didn't mean to hurt you? How are you feeling? Do you need water? Are you hungry?" Damn he could go a mile a minute. They sounded familiar. My eyes fluttered open and saw who 'they' were. 'They' were Sam, Emily and Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a scratchy voice. As I said those words my throat burned. Sam and Paul looked at each other wondering what they should say. Emily answered too quickly for them to even speak.

"Well you passed out and now I'm talking care of you." She smiled at me.

"Oh, then why's he here? And where exactly is here?" I asked so confused. Why did I pass out?

"You're at your house in Jake's room"

"That explains the trash" I mumbled. "Why is Paul here?" I asked while glaring at him. I definitely don't want him anywhere near me!

"Well....Uh....I'm..." He stuttered. _Wow! He couldn't even talk.._ I sighed.

"Never mind just leave" I sounded cruel.. But, I just hate him, I know I should forgive and forget what happened but I can't. I've tried to forgive Paul but I still just can't forget what happened..

"Leave?" He started to pout. His eyes started to glitter and it looked like he was going to cry. I want to say suck it up you sissy but I felt a tug on my heart and all I wanted to do was go over there and hug him... wait did I seriously just think that? What's wrong with me?

My voice was caught in my throat; I composed myself and told him to leave. Sam and Emily started whispering, once they were done Sam left, leaving me and Emily in the room.

"Rachel, I think we should talk" She said softly. I was so surprised.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Paul." She paused and took a breath. " I think—" I cut her off as soon as I heard _his_ name.

"Why on god's earth would _I_ want to talk about _Paul_?" I scoffed. She must be delirious.

"He's a really...nice person?" I had to laugh at that.

"I have a thousand adjectives to describe Paul Alexander and trust me 'nice' isn't one of them. Cruel-- yes. Disgusting-- yes. Ignorant-- hell yes" She seemed like she was thinking of what to say. Margo was right I did sort of have the effect to shut people up with my fiery comebacks.

"So you're saying that you don't like Paul?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"At all?"

"Correcto mundo"

"So you're telling me that you don't have any feeling for him at all _and_ that you don't have this sudden attraction to him." I was going to say no until she said the second part. I do have this sudden attraction to Paul. I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. Emily smiled and seemed satisfied with my answer or _lack_ of answer. A 'ha ha bee-yotch' smile came on her face. I wanted to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Well Rachel I think you should get some rest, your medicine is on the night stand." She said and rushed out the door. I heard her squeal before rushing down the stairs.

I don't want to go to sleep. What can I do—I looked around the room, PS2, nah to gamey. I-pod, nah to musical. Then I saw my savior—T.V.! When I used to live in La Push whenever it rained really hard like it is now mom, dad, Becca, Jake and I would spend the whole afternoon playing videogames and watching movies. Jake and mom were always best at videogames. Becca and dad were the worst. But it was still really fun whether we lost or not.

Where the hell is that remote? Covers? no. Behind the pillow? Nope. Night stand? Yes! Now how do I get it? The night stand was like a good three feet away. But my arms weren't that long.

I started to move my arms. I told myself to stretch, stretch. I was almost there. I moved a little more to the edge of the bed and stretch—yep I got it—"Ahhh!" I slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Rachel are you okay?" Paul asked bursting through the door.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my butt.

"Did you break a bone? Should I call a doctor?" I didn't even answer and he already had his cell phone out dialing.

"Paul"

"Hello, I think my girlfriend broke a bone" Hold up—did he just say girlfriend?

"Paul"

"No, I didn't put pressure on it! Why would I if it's already hurting?!"

"Paul"

"Don't tell me not to shout!"

"PAUL!" that got his attention.

"You see now she's shouting in pain jackass!" I got up and took the phone from his hands.

"Sir, you need to calm down for me to help your girlfriend" I heard a whiny and frustrated voice say.

"Thank you but I'm fine. Bye" I shut the phone closed and handed it back to Paul.

"One, Paul I only fell on the floor. I DIDN'T break a bone! Two you need some serious anger management. And three I'm NOT your girlfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I saw another pout develop on his face. I wanted to walk over to him and hold him... What's wrong with me? Lately I've always been thinking about him.

"Uh, yeah it's okay. Um could you do me a favor?" He eagerly nodded his head.

"Could you help me downstairs because my butt hurts and I don't really want to—whoa!" I stopped when he started to pick me up. I didn't even finish. This would have been very sexy... if it wasn't Paul of course.

"Be careful going down the stairs I'm kinda heavy."

"I think I can handle you" he said smirking. Damn his voice is really sexy. I rolled my eyes. He carried me down the stairs and set me down on the couch.

"Rachel! How's my girl feeling?" My dad rolled himself by the couch in between Paul and I.

"I've had my better days. When I don't feel like someone knocked the living day lights outta me.. But, other than that I'm just peachy"

"That's my girl" He said grinning, I returned his grin.

Embry, Quil and Seth burst through the door. I would say 'dude what the hell' but then I saw their chests. They have the bodies of gods.

"Damn Em, I see you found sexy while I was away." I said smirking still glancing at his abs.

"Yeah I've been working out" He said flexed his muscles. I giggled. He winked at me. I heard something growl and he ran to the kitchen.

"Did you just hear something growl?" I asked my dad who was near me.

"No that's ridiculous. A human can't growl." He chuckled nervously. He was so lying. I just brushed it off.

"Okay surrre." I lingered as I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel why were you running in the rain?" Emily asked.

"R unning in the rain?" I mumbled.

"Yeah you burst through the door panting and saying random words then you passed out" she explained. Then I remembered what happened. Jake and Leah. The cliffs. Jake turned into a wolf!

"Jake!"

"Yea Rach what about Jake?" dad asked. Sam and the others started looking down or aimlessly at things, Embry even started whistling.

"D-did Jake leave?" My dad seemed shocked but quickly recovered.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Paul's POV

I watched as shock coved Rachel's face. A little crease formed between her eyebrows before she asked Billy if Jake left. How did she know that? He left a few hours ago, the little sissy's mourning over that leech lover.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Billy asked. She was quiet for a long time and chewed on her bottom lip, her pouty pink bottom lip. I wish I could kiss her lips, I wonder how she would taste... probably like how she smells: lavender and mangos. It's such an amazing sent; I've never met anyone with a scent like hers. I wish I could inhale in her sent all day, just lay beside her like I did today. She looked so beautiful sleeping—a sleeping beauty. Sam wouldn't let me lay beside her for long but I could watch her. Her eyelids fluttered a lot; I wondered what she was dreaming about. Did she dream about me? My dreams are filled with nothing but her. Her round hips, her beautiful hazel eyes. She only looked at me once and every one of her features is stuck in my mind.

I felt something hit my head and snapped back to my surroundings..

"What the fuck?" I felt my body shake and a fire burling in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I heard Rachel's beautiful voice and answered my sleeping beauty.

"Uh yeah, I'm good."

"Great then can you get out, And sorry for throwing the pen at you." Why did she want me to leave? Then I saw that Sam and the others were leaving also.

"Uh its okay I don't mind." I said.

"If it was me I would have already been ripped to pieces." Embry mumbled to Quil who snickered.

"Damn right and I'll still rip you to shreds" I said as I passed him and went out of the living room to the hallway where the rest of the pack was.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Rachel wanted to ask Billy something about Jacob leaving" Sam answered.

"I can't believe he left..." Embry said.

"Shut up Rachel's talking" I punched him in his head. I heard him grumble something but didn't really pay attention.

"Dad, I know this might sound really weird and you might want to get me a therapist after I say it but... I saw Jake turn into a...wolf." She sounded scared; please don't make her afraid of us.

"Um Rachel, I don't think you're crazy and I should have told you earlier but I just didn't want to scare you."

"Scare me with what?"

"Rachel do you know the Quileute Legends?" He asked. She looked at him skeptically.

"God forbid, you told them to Becca, Jake and I like every night." He chuckled.

"Ahh yes, your mom used to love hearing them too. But Rachel I'm not really sure if I should tell you this but—"

"Dad I hate suspense just spit it out" She said and rolled her eyes. Billy seemed a little taken back

"Okay" he licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Rachel the legends are real, all of it is real." He said.

I listened patiently for my sleeping beauty's response. I hope she doesn't freak out and leave. I just got her; I can't lose her so quickly. I felt a tear trickled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"And you said Jake was a sissy" Embry mumbled. I'm seriously about to rip his head off. First he flirts with my girl, and now he's just being an ass.

"Shut the fuck up" I growled at him.

"WOW...that's something" I heard Rachel say.

"Now sweetheart I don't want you to freak out, the wolves are perfectly times but they won't hurt you and—"

"Wait there's more than one" She asked her eyes wide. I heard someone snicker.

"Yes, there's Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Leah—"

"Leah's a werewolf. And she didn't tell me!"

"Calm down Rach, she couldn't tell you. She isn't allowed to tell you"

"Oh but still there's no stronger bond than two best friends... I'm so going to get her back" She got that wrinkle between her eyebrows again; she was thinking really hard about something.

"Speaking of strong relationships, there's more I have to tell you."

"What the cold ones are real too" She said laughing but Billy was silent.

"Actually yes they are but that's not what I have to—"

"Whoa! Vampires are real?"

"Yes, I did say all of the legends are true."

"Wow...that's something" She raised her eyebrows.

"But as I was saying, there's more I need to tell you. Do you remember the third wife?"

"Um yeah, she's the one that killed herself so the cold one would get distracted."

"Do you know her relationship to Taha Aki?"

"She was his wife?"

"She was more than just his wife, she was his imprint"

"Imprint?"

"Yes Rachel imprint. When a wolf meets his imprint he is completed. She's the only girl he's in love with. She holds him in place like gravity. He wants nothing more than to make her happy and would even risk his own life to please her."

"Aww dad did you imprint on mom" She asked smiling. She looked so enchanted and beautiful. Billy chuckled.

"No... I didn't imprint on your mom. But I did love her more than life itself and would have done anything for her." She got up from the couch and hugged her father.

"I know you miss her dad. I miss her too" she said.

"I do. But that's not the point right now. Rachel you were imprinted on" She pulled back a little.

"Umm b-by who exactly" She stuttered. I wonder what her reaction will be...

"...Paul" Billy said. Then she did something I never thought she would do.

* * *

**So how do you think Rachel will take the new? Review to let me know =] and thank you again Ally! Also thanks to everyone that favorited or alerted my story, I get so happy when I see them lol. And don't forget to review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm sorry**

Rachel's POV

As soon as dad said his name my world crashed. I saw my life flash before my eyes; it was as if the end was here. Paul Alexander and Rachel Black do NOT belong together! It was simply impossible! How can an imbecile and total jackass be matched up with a beautiful and intelligent girl like me? Wait maybe my dad's just trying to play a joke on me... that's it. This is all a dream because there is no way in hell Paul and I could EVER be made for each other.

"Dad you're not funny" I said to him. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Rachel sweetheart, I'm not joking. Paul imprinted on you last night when he showed up to your 'welcome home' party." My dad looked at me sympathetically.

"Wait there has to be some mistake. You see Paul and I are not meant to be together. We have **nothing **in common! Hell, were not even in the same category! I'm smart, a little crazy and a drinker. He's an ignorant buffoon that watches porn all day and play guitar hero!" My nostrils flared as I continued my rant. "I don't even like the guy. In fact I hate him!"

"Rachel stop!" Sam grabbed me by my arm and spun me around to face Paul who was on the verge of tears. I felt that sharp pang of pain in my heart again but I kept my face neutral. There was no way I was going to let some spirits up there to control and manipulate my emotions! I looked down and noticed Sam's grip was still on my arm and I pulled (or tried to) away but he wouldn't let go 'til Paul growled then he let me free. My skin was now slightly red from where he grabbed me. I suddenly felt very angry and looked up at Paul who was glaring at Sam.

"Will you stop?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled and now I instantly felt sorry. Dad wasn't lying about that connection but he didn't tell me it would drive me insane!

"Aargh!" I screamed stomping into my room. I began to feel tears trickle down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away. I can't believe that Paul is the man for me! Did this weird twisted universe want me to suffer forever, because that's what would happen. Every time I'm near him, I can't help but think of all the problems one night caused me. All the problems Paul caused me. Back then I trusted him, I even...loved him. What was I thinking? I wish I knew his true colors back then, but now I do and there is no way in hell I'm going to spend my life with him. I stopped when I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. Paul. I also heard someone following him.

"Do you think I should speak to her?" I heard Paul say. His voice made butterflies appear. Stupid imprinting...

"No maybe a little more time." I heard Sam's voice.

"She's been up there for an hour! I can't stand seeing her in pain!"

"I know, I know but I still think we sh—"

"Listen, she stopped crying!"

"Yeah, maybe you should go talking since she's calm now."

Once I heard that I quickly jumped off my bed and locked my door.

"Crap!" I heard Paul say.

"Rachel, can I please come in?" I didn't answer instead I grabbed a sweater slipped on the nearest shoes and began to climb out the window. As I left I still heard Paul talk.

"Rachel please let me in. I know this is hard to accept but please just give me a chance... Rachel?...Rachel please..."

I hit the ground with a soft thud and started walking slowly from my house. When I was going past my kitchen door it burst open and Quil and Embry came out I ran to the other side of the house.

"Hey did you see something—" Quil started

"Run past a while ago?" Embry finished.

"I thought I did" Quil said.

"Me too" They stood there a little while longer then a gust of wind blew past me rustling the leaves.

"Hey do you smell that?" Quil said.

"Yeah..." The each inhaled deeply and then said 'Jake' at the same time. I looked down at the oversized sweater I was wearing and realized it was Jake's.

"Shit" I mumbled but Embry and Quil were already sniffing around for Jake's scent and were getting closer to me. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Then a light bulb came off in my head.. I started sprinting and they followed me. While I w as running I started taking off the sweater when I reached the old tree by Jake's window I threw the sweater as hard as I could at the tree and slipped into the bushes.

I stayed crouched as they ran by me and stopped when they saw the sweater in the old tree blowing like a flag. They both said 'crap' when they saw it.

"I was hoping it was him ya know" Quil sighed defeated.

"Me too. I just can't believe he left."

"Hey come on lets go over to Emily's she said she's going to start cooking." Quil said.

"Last one there does patrol with Leah for three days!" Embry said already leaving Quil in the dust.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Quil shouted as he also began to run.

I came out of the bushes when they were out of sight. I heard something smash and Paul groans from my room. I'm guessing he now knew that I wasn't there. Well I'm not waiting for him to find me so I started sprinting again. My heart beat increased and my legs moved faster as I continued my sprint. The wind blew my hair away from my face and sweat beads formed on my forehead. I stopped when I reached the cliff. My mom used to tell me that when things go wrong god always brings you back to where everything started crashing. I guess it did all start here on this very cliff. Memories of that night suddenly clouded all my sense.

I could no longer smell the waters below or the different scents the wind blew at me.

Instead I smelled his cologne mixed with sweat. I didn't see the gray sky; I saw Paul's gleaming smile. I didn't hear the roaring waters below or the rustling of the leaves around me. Instead I head those words he whispered in my ear. "Rachel I love you" and I believed him, I believed every damn lie he told me. Every snake that slipped out of his mouth. I'm so ashamed I did. I thought he did love me, I was being the fool that time when I said those three words back to him. I let him use me for a joke, I let him take away one of the things I could never get back. It was supposed to be a beautiful dream but instead tuned out to be one horrible nightmare.

The only thing good about that night was that I learned boys can't be trusted. I've never made myself vulnerable since that night and I'm not about to change my ways because of some stupid imprinting shit. I sat down and watched the sun set. It's so beautiful. I continued to watch the sunset 'til I heard howls.

"I guess I should be getting back" I said to myself. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Yea, you should." I heard a rough voice then tuned my head and saw Paul in cutoffs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him not looking in his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said through clenched teeth. I'm not one to back down easily but he looked seriously pissed off right now.

"No cuz last time **I** checked my where being isn't any of your business" Then he started shouting.

"Of course it's my business! I'm supposed to know where you are at all times! What if something happened to you and I didn't know where you are?!"

"I don't need a fucking body guard Paul I'm 21 for gods sake!"

"Well last time **I** checked being 21 won't protect you from fricken vampires!!!

"Well you didn't have to shout it out to the world jackass!" He began to shake violently, which from what I know about from legends is not a good thing. I started backing away slowly from him.

"P-P-Paul you okay?" His shaking started to subside when he looked in my eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists and took three deep breaths. Then cautiously walked over to me as he took a step closer I took a step back.

"God Rachel I'm not going to hurt you" he said evenly.

"I-I know I'm just, you know keeping my distance."  
"If you 'keep your distance' anymore you're going to walk off the cliff"

"Yeah, well I'd rather take my chances with the cliff than you." I said bluntly. He sighed defeated then held his hands up and slowly backed away.

"See Rachel, I'm not coming any closer. I'm not going to hurt you." I had to laugh at this scene though. In one corner is a six foot- five man with muscles on top of muscles that's surrendering to a five foot- five girl with hardly any muscles that's only armed with a pack of gum in her back pocket.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked looking confused.

"You are" I said between fits of laughter. He stood confused with his hands up for a little while before just sitting down on the ground. Now I was confused.

"I thought you were going to take me home?"

"I am. But I want to talk to you about something."

"What if I don't wanna talk?"

"God Rachel why do you have to make everything so complicated? Why can't you just behave like other imprints?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh so now there's a code of conduct for imprints?" He threw his hands up and instantly got up and in two strides was towering over me. I thought he was going to start screaming or shaking but he didn't. Instead of hearing his voice I felt his warm arms wrap around my body and pull me close. His eyes lowered to mine and I looked into his.

"Rachel I don't know why you hate me but whatever the reason maybe I will fix what I've done and I just want you to know that whatever I did I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Rachel and I would never ever do anything to hurt you in anyway. I know you may not forgive me now but I just want you to know that I'm sorry Rachel. " Then he leaned in and his lips brushed against mine before he turned his head a little and softly kissed me on my cheek. Then in an instant his embrace was gone and he was already walking in the direction of my house.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The good ole days**

Paul's POV

"Rachel I don't know why you hate me. Whatever the reason maybe I will fix what I've done and I just want you to know that whatever I did I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Rachel and I would never ever do anything to hurt you in anyway. I know you may not forgive me now but I just want you to know that I'm sorry Rachel. " I said to her. I observed her face for a while. Her beautiful hazel eyes. Her perfect button nose that crinkled when she was confused. Her soft pink lips. I found myself leaning in toward her soft lips. She stiffened a little and I shifted my head so I my lips only brushed against her and I laid a soft kiss on her cheek. I didn't want her to think I was forcing myself on her. I let go of her and began walking toward her house. It may sound weak, but I'm afraid of what she would do to me if I stood too close. From what I heard from Sam she can be one scary ass- you know what... but I still love her.

We reached her house and I opened the door for her. She walked in and mumbled a 'thank you' then went straight upstairs. I sighed then plopped myself down on the couch. Billy came and sat down beside. He was looking at an old photo album. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw her face.

"That's her in fourth grade." He said and continued flipping. "Oh uh sorry I was just..."

"It's okay I'm mesmerized by her beauty all the time too, she looked just like her mom. Even though they were twins Becca was more like me and Rach was just like Laurie."

"Laurie?"

"Her mom, my wife...Ring a bell?"

"Oh uh yeah. I remember Sam mentioning her.."

"Do you want to look with me?"

"No thanks I'm just going to get something to eat.."_ Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a sissy like Jake._

"Okay" he said then continued flipping. I went over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk and began drinking.

He continued flipping through the pages and I watched over his shoulder. Hey I said I wasn't going to look _with_ him not that I wasn't going to look.

I saw how much she changed. She had bangs when she was in the fifth grade and got braces in the 7th grade. Even then she looked absolutely beautiful. I also noticed she was the exact opposite of Rebecca. Rebecca looked sort of preppy and good but Rachel, Rachel was something different. She wore her hair spiky and had streaks in it. Then in the next picture her hair was the same but it's wasn't black it was a light honey, Then chocolate brown. It was even purple in a picture, but that was for Halloween. Her clothes were anything but pure. She wore fishnet stocking and shredded clothes. Then in another she was wearing a sari. One she was simply in a mini skirt and a tee shirt and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Billy turned from that picture quickly though and when I saw the next picture I nearly chocked. The milk spurted right out my mouth and went on the floor and some went on Billy's head.

"What the hell is that?" I asked dying of laughter.

"That my friend Sam getting his ass kicked." I looked up and saw the queen of my heart leaning against the door way with her arms folded and a crocked smile on her lips.

"I can see that." I said holding back my laughter. But I looked at the picture again and I couldn't hold it any longer. In the picture was both Sam and Rachel in colored leotards and Rachel was on top of Sam. I would have been pissed off in any other circumstance but this one. Yes, Rachel was on top of Sam but she was sitting on his back and had him in one mean head lock. Sam looked like his life was flashing before his eyes and Rachel looked like she was on cloud nine. Once I controlled my laughter I had to ask her what the hell was up with that.

"Oh I was on the wrestling team sophomore year." She answered. _Whoa she doesn't look like a wrestler. _

"What you couldn't you tell? Look at these guns" She said then flexed her arm.

"Sweetheart put the pistols away and check out the Bazookas." I grinned at her and flexed my own guns.

"Show off" she struck out she tongue at me and rolled her eyes with a flirtatious smile. Wait is she _flirting_ with me?

"Well, I can see that you two love birds don't need my company. I'm going to watch the game."

"You're always watching the game dad. Life extends beyond the T.V. you know" Rachel said. Billy only chuckled and continued to roll out of the kitchen.

"I know, Rach but there comes a time when all a man wants to do is sit back and watch a good game. Eat some nachos and now's one of those moments. Bye pumpkin ball." He said. Rachel walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya later daddy" Billy pushed his wheelchair into the living room. Rachel sat down at the table and started looking at the pictures. I continued eating and watching.

"I'd rather you sit by me and look at the pictures. Than eat everything in the fridge and _act _like you're not looking." She turned to face with a crocked grin.

"Was I that obvious?" I asked as I pulled up a chair next to her.

"_Noooooo way_! What would make you think that?" She said bursting into giggles.

"Hey better watch it sleepy." I said narrowing my eyes mincingly. Which only made her laugh harder.

"Honey I've seen kittens scarier than you" She said patting my head. I was so surprised that she could reach the top of my head.

"Hey I know people." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh really? You know people? Like who? And Sam doesn't count." She said then turned the page showing a picture of her, Leah and her twin in prom dresses. She looks so familiar there. Did I meet her at prom? Did I stand her up? Is that why she's mad at me?

"Heeeelllllooooo in there is anybody home?" I snapped back to reality and saw Rachel snapping her hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry sleepy, I spaced out for a bit."

"It's cool. Now who do you know that dares to take on Rachel Black?" She didn't take her eyes off the book and I took my chance while I had it. I lifted her up by her waist and started tickling her.

"Now am I scary?"

"Okay... Okay your scary...you're scary!" she said in between laughter.

"Am I very scary?" I asked smirking at her,

"YES!" she cried out and I stopped ticking her and put her down. She panted for a while then looked up at me. Pieces of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were hanging in her face. She was sweating slightly and still panting. "You play rough Alexander, but trust me I will get you back." Then she got up and started walking away. Wait did I hurt her. Oh shit she was actually being nice to me and I hurt her!

"I'm just going to the bathroom don't have a heart attack man." She said disappearing from my view. I was left alone with a photo album and a half filled fridge I grabbed a beer and a left over sandwich. Then sat on my stool and dug in while looking at pictures of Rachel. There were also more pictures of her Becca and Leah and some of her and her mom. One of her and Sam and I almost shit myself when I saw a picture of her and me. I didn't do that but I did spit out about a carton of milk. I head Rachel coming into the kitchen.

"Are you like lactose intolerant because you just keep spitting out milk left and— oh shit" She looked down and saw the page I was looking at. She snatched the book away and quickly closed it.

"Um… I'm going to go now... bye" She said quickly as she ran out the room. She was fast, but I was faster. I blocked her from going up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked me starting at the carpet.

"I'll answer that as soon as you tell me what happened between us."  
"You should know, you were there for Pete's sake"

"W-what did I do?" I asked nervously. She let out a harsh laugh and bit her lip then looked me in my eyes.

"You really don't remember do you?"She asked." Not at all?" She asked again. I shook my head. Her eyes were starting to get watery. Oh crap.

"I-I'm so—"

"Do NOT say you're sorry because you're obviously not." I heard her heart rate speed up and her veins were starting to pop out on her forehead.

"Rachel—"

"Please, don't say my name."

"But—"

"Please Paul that's all I'm asking." I didn't answer her as she walked away. I heard the front door open then close. She was walking away from me. I listened to her footsteps until I couldn't hear her anymore.

I plopped back on my stool and started at the picture. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. It hugged her figure perfectly and her hair hung down her back in waves. She looked breath taking and I was standing next to her in a suit but someone (I'm guessing Rachel) drew horns on my head and a spiked tail and a pitchfork in my left hand. I also had a giant 'X' over my face in red. Whatever I did I'm guessing it was really bad. I looked in the background and saw Leah's head. Then I had an epiphany! I could just ask Leah what I did. They're best friends so she must know. I quickly ran out the door which slammed shut as I phased to run over to Sam's I heard Billy scream "you break my damn door you fix it!"

I made it to Sam's in about a minute. I phased back and put my cutoffs on.

"Hey Paul what's—"

"Can't talk…have to go and find Leah" I said breathless cutting Emily off.

"Oh... okay. She's in the living—"

"Thanks Em!" I said then walked into the living room. Sure enough Leah was there on the couch kicking Embry's ass at some game.

"Hell yeah! Suck it bee-yotch!" Leah screamed in Embry face then started dancing. She looked like a broken chicken.

"Okay... Leah can I ask you something?"

"No" she said

"What! Why?"

"Cause it's probably going to be a waste of my time." She then went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Um it's about Rachel" I said and she smirked.

"Why you pissed her off and need to know what she likes?"

"Uh, no it's more like I need to know what happened at prom." She started chocking on her apple when I said prom. When she finally spit the apple pieces out in the garbage she told me she can't!

"Why the hell not?!"  
"Because I promised Rachel I wouldn't." What the fuck! What's with all these secrets nowadays!  
"I don't know how _you_ imprinted on Rachel" Leah said giving me a disapproving look.

"What's that supposed to mean." I asked her. Why does she always have to piss me off?

"I'm just saying, you're so temperamental and she's laid back. You guys just don't go together." After she said that a sudden heat consumed my body and next thing I know I'm on all fours and Leah followed behind me. She tackled me and I bit her ear. Then I threw her off me and she landed on the now broken table. She got up and growled at me.

"Cut it out now!" Sam screamed and we both froze. Damn Sam and his stupid Alpha command.

"Go outside!" We both went outside and waited until Sam phased.

"What the hell were you guys thinking!?!?! You can't just break everything in my house!"

"It's not my fault I—"

"Save it Paul! You two are running patrols together for the next two weeks!"

"WHAT?!" We both shouted at the same time.

"You heard me! Maybe next time you won't start fighting each other on my property!" Stupid Alpha commands. "You're patrolling starting now." Sam said before phasing back and running inside.

"Shit. _Shit_. **Shit**. _**SHIT!**_" I thought

"Paul shut up and stop thinking 'shit'!" Leah practically screamed in her head.

"Well what am I supposed to think? Rachel's pissed at me and I don't know why and I'm stuck with you doing patrols for the next two weeks!"

"Well that's not my fault now is it?"

"Yeah it is! If you just didn't piss me off we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well if you just kept your stuff in your pants Rachel wouldn't be mad at you!"  
"Yeah well if you—wait what you just said?"

"Nothing, nothing" She thought quickly but I got flashes of the prom and a sobbing Rachel in my head.

"Leah please tell me what I did. I pleaded to her. Now all I could think about was a sobbing Rachel. My sleeping beauty was in pain and Icaused it.

"Oh for crying out loud I'll tell you okay?! Just keep your pain to yourself."

"Really Leah! I owe you big time after this"  
"Glad to know it. Any ways tell me what you know already"

"I went with her to prom" I thought

"That's it! Nothing else?"  
"Nope"

"Are you serious? You really don't remember are you f—"

"Stop I know she said the same thing to me"

"Good I wouldn't have told you either"

"Can you just please tell me already!?"

"Gosh Paul Pushy much. Anyways you were her date to prom. Ah you guys had a pretty good night until you left. From what she told me you guys had sex, well more specifically she lost her virginity to you.." She thought. Oh shit, _oh shit_, **oh shit**!

"Please tell me that I called her or something?" I thought.

"No can do. But you did bring back her underwear for the whole basketball team to see." Oh shit times a thousand. No wonder she hates me. I felt like shit.

"You should you practically forced her off the reservation after that!" Leah snapped at me.

"What do mean?"

"Well she couldn't look anyone from the basketball team in the eye and then they told other people and those people told more people eventually everyone knew what happened that night. Next came the rumors. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She finished high school a month early and immediately left for college."

"I'm such an ass. I have to make it up to her. I have to apologize."

"Good luck you're umm….four years late."

"Well I'm still going try. I'll do patrols later." I said before phasing back. I was still in the forest maybe one or two blocks from her house. Perfect. I ran back to her house and burst through the door and Saw Seth, Sam, Jared and Brady in the living room talking.

"Wow! Man cover up. The elderly is around!" Brady said when he saw me. Billy glared at him while Seth and Jared laughed.

"Screw you" I said and gave him the finger. Sam threw me a pair of old sweats.

"What's going on?" I asked when I had them on. They all looked at each other then at Billy who looked at Sam who looked at Jared...

"Will someone just answer me?!"

"Rachel's missing" Billy said looking at the carpet.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we can't find her." Sam said

"Did you call her? Did you check Sue's? Maybe she went to the beach?" She can't be freaking gone!" I screamed.

"Yes, we checked the beach. We checked all of La Push she's not here." Seth said. Once he said that I felt the familiar heat consume my body then I was no longer human. Sam pushed me outside then phased himself.

"Paul calm down. We'll find her." Sam said

"Yeah, plus she's probably in forks shopping or something." Jared added.

"What if she's not in Forks?" Seth thought and we all growled at him.

"She probably is in Forks so let's not worry. Just start searching" Sam said then we separated. I searched and searched. I couldn't t find her. Her scent was here and there but they just didn't fit together. Then a thought came to me... what if she wasn't in Forks. What if she left me?

* * *

**hey! So I told you guys what Paul did and why Rachel hates him so much. So where do you guys think Rachel went and what's she doing? (she's not shopping) well thanks for reading and REVIEW (because 2day's my Graduation day!!!!!!! & I'm the best of Brooklyn!!!!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Blame it on the alcohol baby

I can't believe he didn't remember! I mean yeah I know he's been with other girls before and after me but come on! He freaking humiliated me to all of La Push and he doesn't even remember what he did!

"Hey baby are you a parking ticket?" I turned to face a guy. He had dark brown hair and really oily skin but other than that he was pretty good-looking. Nice green eyes and pink lips, but he's not as cute as Paul.

"What?" I asked him although I already knew what he was going to say.

"Cuz you've got fine written all over you" He smiled seductively, I tried to smile seductively. Instead he looked gross because he had some brown stuff stuck in his teeth and his beard.

"Ummm, I'm taken sorry." I said then got up from the bar stool with my drink in hand.

That's the fifth guy tonight and the fifth I've turned down. Guy number one was okay but his pick up line was just awful. But he was sexy....

Guy number two was just mmm mm good but he didn't speak English.

Guy number 3 wasn't that good looking but he did say he had a good package....

Guy number 4 was interesting...until his girlfriend came over....

And well, you know about guy number five.

"Hey have I met you b—"I heard a voice say behind me. Oh great another guy with another pickup line. It's not like I can sleep with them anyways whenever I even see a guy I think of stupid Paul!

"No you haven't met me before! Okay?! Even if you did I wouldn't sleep with you anyways! And you know why cuz all I can think about is Paul fucking Alexander!" I snapped at the guy. He was so scared his drink dropped and he ran away from me.

"Stupid guys" I mumbled and sat back down at the bar.

"Give me one shot of every bottle of alcohol you've got" I yelled at the bartender because of the loud music.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes!"

"Really?" What the hell? Aren't they always supposed to agree with the customers.

"Will you just get me my damn drinks?" He started at me for a while then smirked.

"Sure as soon as you show me an ID." Shit I think I forgot it.

"Uh ID?"  
"Yes ID."

"Uh well you see I think I forgot it can you just give me the drinks and I'll—"  
"nope sorry can't give you it without an ID"

"Maybe I—"

"Not unless you got an ID" Damn twerp won't give me my freaking drinks. Then I saw another guy behind him. He saw me then did a double take. Maybe I will get my drinks after all. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"Excuse me may I help you" He had a deep husky voice. Sort of like Paul. No I won't think about him. Not tonight.

"Yes you can. I would—"I started but the twerp cut me off.

"No you can't help her because she doesn't have an ID"

"Ah I'll cut her some slack she probably just forgot it at home." The other guy said then began mixing drink number one.

"What you can't do that" The twerp started but stopped when the other guy gave him the evil eye look. Yep I am so getting my drinks.

"Now what can I give you?" He said smoothly. Player.

I may sound wrong to label but I went to college. You've got to judge a book by its cover and label a person here and there. Otherwise your loving boyfriend might be the community penis.

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor before looking him in the eye and smiling at him seductively.

"A shot of every drink you've got."

"Well someone's tryina get wasted tonight." He said and threw a dimpled smile at me before handing me drink numero uno.

"I never said that." I said and sipped my drink. Ah how I've missed liquor. I'm not an alcoholic or anything I just appreciate a good drink now and then...but sometimes that drinks a little too much.

I finished the shot pretty quickly and asked for another. Then another. Then another...

"Aye! Aye you! Sexy behind ze counter ova hereeee" I screamed to the bartender. He gave me a dimpled smile before walking over.

"Yes sexy in front of the counter. You need another shot." HE asked already grabbing a glass but I shook my head no. He looked confused for a second.

"Oh uh water?" He asked but I shook my head no again.

"Coffee?" I shook my head

"I don't normally carry aspirin but I think Mark might." He said gesturing to the twerp from before.

I looked up at him from my eyelashes and ran my hand along his arm.

"I don't want any aspirin. There's only one thing I want." His eyebrows shot up before he grinned.

"Me?" he asked.

"Oui" I said then leaned over the counter and smashed my lips to his. He eagerly accepted my tongue and before I knew it we were at the back of the club in a broom closet.

"Oh yeah" the bartender moaned out as I trailed kisses down his neck to his collar bone. As our kiss became more and more heated he lifted me up to his hips and I wrapped my legs around him. Tonight was suddenly looking _very_ much better.

Just as I thought that the door was pulled open and the bartender dropped me flat on my butt. I looked up to see the butt head that disturbed me and was surprised to see two very large shaking men.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Paul's POV-~-~-~-~-~-~

We finally found a direct trace of Rachel's scent and followed it to a rundown bar. This place reeked of alcohol and tobacco and about all the guys here were users. Why the hell was she here?

"Hey I think I smell her" Sam said and led me in the direction. We went all the way to the back of the bar when I started feeling this...pull; yeah that's the word, a pull on my heart.

We reached a broom closet when I started hearing sounds. I heard a slurping sound and moans.

"Oh yeah" a rough voice said. I knew that wasn't Rachel that freaking guy!

I roughly pulled open the door and rage filled every cell of my body as I saw Rachel wrapped around some low life scum. Then he had the nerve to drop her and not say sorry! He stood there staring in fear looking at me. Then Rachel looked up at us and her eyes bulged out.. Her pupils were dilated...oh shit she's drunk. Wait was he about to take advantage of her. A growl came from my mouth and I grabbed the sorry excuse of a man from the broom closet and started beating the pulp out of him. I threw my punches wildly but never missing his face. When I was just going on my 15th punch Sam garbed my arm and I noticed Rachel screaming at me to stop.

I looked down at the guy and realized his face was a bloody mess, literally, and he passed out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rachel screamed at me tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm helping you, he was going to take advantage of you" I said. She scoffed and her nose crinkled.

"No he wasn't! Did you ever think, maybe I wanted him to kiss me? Maybe I made the first move?!" She screamed at me, tears still flowing.

"Rachel I-I'm sorry."

"God Paul why do you always have to be such a jerk!" She said then she ran off again, err tried to, Sam stopped her from running.

"Sam let go of me."

"Rachel you're drunk you don't know what you're saying" He said calmly to her.

"Oh so you're on his side?!" She said defensively and placed her hands on her hips..

"What? No I'm on no one's side I was just saying—"

"I don't want to hear it Samuel. Just let. Go. Of. Me." She tried to pull her hand from Sam's grip. It was actually funny to see her struggle. She pulled and pulled and pulled some more. Then she tried biting Sam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to lose your teeth." Sam said smirking. She stopped and glared at Sam.

"Rachel why don't you just give up and come home with us.." Sam said smirking at her.

"You can't bring me back home, because I lost my home." She said fiercely. I tapped Sam on the shoulder and he let Rachel go. She glared at me before turning around and walking toward the exit of the bar. I followed her the whole way and she stopped in front of Sam's truck.

"Well are you going to open it or do we have to wait for Sam?" She asked never once glancing at me. I felt a little pang in my heart.

"I can open it." I said then got out the keys and opened the door for her. She got in the back seat and just sat there. I got in behind her and sat next to her.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she said very slowly trying not to slur her words.

"I'm sitting."

"Here?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm sitting in Antarctica." I said sarcastically but she only glared. Sam finally got in the truck and started driving us home. On our way I noticed she kept on falling asleep but would jump awake when we went over a bump. And there were a lot of bumps. Eventually I grabbed a towel Sam had and laid in the space between us and took off my shirt and folded it into a little bundle like pillow. She eyes it warily but soon she laid down and fell asleep. We reached her house a little while after that.

"Take her in. You don't have patrol tonight anymore."

"Thanks" I said then picked up Rachel and got out. She shuffled a bit but slept through it all. I Walked inside and saw Billy asleep in his wheelchair and Seth asleep in the couch. Damn they snore loud Seth sounded like a dying yak and Billy... Billy just sounded awful. I walked upstairs into Rachel's room. I gently laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her. I kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

"Oh Paul" Rachel moaned. Oh shit she just moaned my name! A million expressions filled my body as I walked over to her bed and looked down at her. I knelt down on my knees and looked upon her perfect face. Her almond shaped eyes that had beautiful soft eyelids that were a soft russet color. Then I looked at her cute button nose. As I looked closer I realized one nostril was bigger than the other. I smiled at the thought of her knowing one nostril was larger than the other.

I leaned closer to admire her features when he arms wrapped around my neck and her lips crashed into mine. Her tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I gladly let her in, she tasted like cherries and alcohol. Our kiss got more heated when she moaned and I looked at her eyes and noticed they were freaking closed! "Rachel?" I asked but her eyes stayed closed. _Please don't tell me she's asleep!! _I pulled myself from her and came out of her room. I can't believe she just kissed me while she was sleeping! I didn't expect our first kiss to go like that, although it was hot. I went down stairs and saw that Seth was still asleep and so was Billy. I nudged him with my foot.

"Seth get up." I said but he only snored louder,

"Seth" I kicked him this time, still no response.

"If he wants to play hard" I pulled my foot far back then kicked him as hard as possible in his side.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He jumped up and I heard a crack. His bones.

I smiled devilishly at him "you need to get up"

"And you couldn't just wake me up a normal way!" He said.

"Hey I tried but you wouldn't budge."

"So you had to break my ribs!"

"Hey that's not my fault. You should have just got up."

"Whatever." He said then headed toward the door.

"Wait. You have to put Billy to bed."

"What? No you do it!"  
"Hell no you do it"

"Actually I can do it myself, thank you" Billy said. Didn't know he was awake. He rolled in to his room and closed the door.

"Well that's one thing out of the way later Seth."

"You're going to do patrols now?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Nope, you are with Leah"

"What? No I'm not you and Leah are patrolling"

"Nope, Sam gave me the night of to stay close to Rachel." I said grinning. Just saying her name felt like heaven.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm just going to sleep outside by the woods and watch her."  
"Stalker" he mumbled then phased before I could hit him.

I phased myself and walked over to the woods. Damn I'm lucky. I have a perfect view of her bedroom.

I heard her soft snores and her breathing. That got me thinking about our kiss. Her soft lips and her taste.

"_Whoa she kissed you!"_ Leah screamed in my head

"Yeah..." I thought. Then remembered she was sleeping, crap.

Leah and Seth's laughter filled my head now.

"She was sleeping!" Leah thundered and her laughter got even louder.

"Yeah and?" I thought menacingly. Seth stopped laughing and Leah only giggled.I continued listening to her soft heartbeats and her snoring. I soon drifted to sleep. But the last thing I heard was "Paul' from Rachel. With that I had happy dreams.

* * *

YAY summer vacation has started for me =D I've been waiting for this since September XD  
I saw the hangover last night with my friends and boyfirend and it was just so damn funny lol. There's this part in the movie where a naked chinese man jumps out of the truck and starts beating these guys up and my friend's soda flew out of her nose! I was so freaking shocked lol it was funny but the soda went on my skirt so we had to momentarily leave to fix the problem but other than that it was apretty awesome night.  
So yeah and btw can you guys give me ideas cuz I have some but I'm not sure which to use and which not to. And yeah don't forget to...

REVIEW! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The hangover**

_So i think im just about over being your girlfriend  
im leaving, im leaving  
no more wonderin what you've been doin  
where you been sleeping  
(its over)  
Im leaving  
Im leaving_

"Argh"

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone just as it stopped ringing. I looked over. I had 10 missed calls.

_Renée_

_Margo_

_Mathew _

_Mathew_

_Margo_

_Renée_

_Renée_

_Renée_

_Margo_

_Renée_

I'll call them back later I thought. I swung my legs over and sat up and a sharp pain shot through my head and body. Crap. I've got hangover.

"Rachel! Rachel come down stairs!" my father yelled. Damn did he _have_ to yell so early in the morning!

I got up and limped to the door and stepped into the hallway and immediately covered my eyes. The sun was shining too bright through the window. I limped downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw my dad.

"Whoa vertigo..." I mumbled as I stepped into the kitchen. The whole place seemed to be spinning. I held onto a chair to keep my balance but ended up falling anyways.

I would have got up but I just felt too weak. Oh well at least its cool and clean...sorta.

"Rachel?" I looked over to my dad who had a very stern face on or a frown. I'm not really sure but, I am sure that he was sitting on more than one wheelchair. I think.

"Rachel sweetheart please get up." He sighed.

"Uck too loud." I groaned. I heard shuffling and voices then a pair of warm arms picked me up. Oh joy Paul's here! Not.

"I'm going to put you back to bed okay Rach?" he whispered very slowly.

"I'm not mental Paul, I just have a hangover." I said then groaned when the bright light from the living room hit my face.

"Sorry I was just trying to help." He said then his head dropped. Aww man now I felt crappier than I already do.

"Hey pick your head up, I can't see up your nose." I said smirking.

"Oh really cause I think I feel a sneeze coming" He said seriously.

"Wait are you serious? No eww." I said squealing in his arms.

"Ahh—ahhchew!" I jumped out of his arms and landed semi on the couch and semi on the floor. I hit my head and it hurts more than before and the room was spinning faster than before. I was in complete misery when I heard Paul laughing behind me.

"You think this is funny" I said to him pouting. He stopped laughing but I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"No..." he said and I glared at him. "Maybe..." Still glaring. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright yeah I thought it was funny. But it was you were squealing like a little piggy." He said then busted out laughing again.

"Are you calling me a pig?!" I asked and his laughing stopped again.

"What?! No! No _no_ no _noooo_ I was just saying you were squealing like one."

"Uh huh so now I sound like a pig!"

"What? Did I say that? _Nooo_ I did not mean that at all you just squeal like one is all" he said nervously. I sat up on the floor and turned my back to him.

"Wait Rach are you mad at me? Please don't be mad"

"Why shouldn't I be mad you?!" I said softly sniffling.

"No Rachel please, please don't cry. Don't be mad please." He plead but I only sniffled louder.

"Oh crap Rach. Look now I sound like a pig. See oink oink! Oink onik... "I couldn't hold my laughter. I burst out laughing but still muffled my laughter with my hand.

"Don't cry Rachel. It's okay please don't cry." He said and picked me up in his arms again. "Don't cry I'm sorry. Wait you're not crying!" I removed my arm and my laughter filled the house.

"That's not funny Rachel" He said smirking.

"Oh yes it was and you know it." I said and struck my tongue out at him.

"Hey watch your tongue" he said smirking. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Oh really? Or what?" I asked.

"Or this" he said leaning into me.

"RACHEL DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" my dad shouted, my head immediately started pulsing. Just when I thought my hangover disappeared…. it pops up again...

"Ah Paul can you bring me to the kitchen please." I asked.

"Yeah." He said then bought me to the kitchen. My dad was looking in the fridge.

"Hey dad do we have any pickles?"

"Ahh no."

"Orange juice?"

"Nope"

"Gin?"

Sorry."

"Do we have anything in there?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Well yeah. We have left over pizza."

"Dad we need to go shopping but right now I need someone that has a lot of food."

"Emily" both Paul and my dad said at the same time.

"What?"

"Emily." Paul said.

"She has enough food to feed an army." Dad said.

"Great let's go." I said then got up.

"Uh maybe you want to change" Paul said then I realized I was still in my clothes from last night.

"Ha-ha give me a second." I said then ran, well limped, upstairs. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red top. When I was leaving my cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rachel where have you been?!" a woman screeched in my ear.

"Oh hey Renée." I said nervously.

"Don't _hey Renée _me. Do you know worried everyone has been and Giselle, oh Giselle"

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"No she's not okay, she thinks you've abandoned her. She won't even sleep through the night without crying at some point."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll call her later but right now I've got to get rid of this hangover ok? Bye Renée" I said then hung up, if I stayed on the line she would have interrogated me about my hangover.

I went back down stairs and saw that Paul wasn't there.

"Hey where did Paul go?" I asked my dad who was waiting by the door.

"He's outside waiting for you."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh no, Charlie's coming over and we're going go over to Sue's to eat breakfast."

"Oh ok. I'll see ya later dad." I kissed him on the cheek and went outside to Paul.

"Whoa" I stopped in my tracks when I saw the giant silver wolf in my backyard.

"P-Paul?" I asked and the wolf nodded.

"Wow, you're a wolf!" I said grinning. He let out what sounded like a laugh.

"I mean I knew you were a wolf but, damn you're a giant wolf" He laughed again then bent down in front of me.

"Am I supposed to get on?" I asked nervously. The wolf nodded its huge head. I nervously walked over and put one leg over then the other. I grabbed on to his silver fur, which was actually really pretty.

"This is okay; I can do this— oh shit Paul no you're going to fast!" I screamed as he started moving. The wolf huffed but slowed down.

"Oh that's a little better but still too fast." I told him. He finally slowed down some more.

"Thanks" I said as he walked us to Emily's. He crouched back down and I got off his back.

"Wow. That was something... new" I said as I brushed silver hair off my blue jeans.

"It would have been better if we weren't going at a snail's pace." Paul said behind me.

"We weren't going that—Oh my sweet potato pie" I whispered the last part because in front of me was a very naked and very sexy Paul.

"Ya like?" he asked grinning and for the first time in three years I blushed because of what a guy said! It might not seem like a big deal for others but it was for me because I never blush at what a guy says. _Never._

"Paul for Pete's sake cover up!" Emily screeched menacingly shaking a large wooden spoon at him before going back inside. Damn she's loud.

"Yeah, what she said." I mumbled as I went inside. I heard him chuckle and also mumble something under his breath. I knew who Emily was. She sadly was the only girl in this place. "Hey Emily can I use some things from your fridge?" I asked..

"Yeah, sure." I opened the cupboards and found the blender then got a cup.. Okay now for the goods.

I got the orange, pickle juice out and Gatorade and poured it into the blender. Next I added the Tabasco sauce and lemon juice. I found two chili peppers and added one. I think I have it al, wait no I'm forgetting the gin and Alka Seltzer. I looked in the fridge but couldn't find any gin.

"Hey Emily where do you keep your gin and alka seltzer?"

"Alka Seltzer's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and I'll get the gin."

I went to the bathroom and got the alka seltzer then it fell. "Shit" I mumbled then bent over and got it when I noticed something, a pregnancy test in the garbage can. I couldn't really see the result for sure but it looked a lot like a plus sign... I wonder if she's pregnant.

"Rachel you okay?" Emily stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Umm yeah just you know vertigo... "

"Well I left your gin for you on the counter. What are you mixing anyway it smells _awful_"

I smirked "That means I'm doing good so far." I walked back to the counter. I looked for the gin but didn't see it.

"Emily where'd you say you out the gin?"

"On the counter."

"Really I don't see it." I said and looked a little more.

"Hmm that's weird I put it here just a while ago..." She said also looking around.

"Hey Sam where'd I put the gin?"Emily asked after a while.

"Oh Paul took it." Sam said.

"Dude you're not supposed to tell her!" Paul said.

"Why would I lie to her?" Sam said.

"Paul can I just get the gin?" I said.

"No way, you have a hangover why would I give you alcohol?"

"Don't ask, just pass" I said and tried to snatch the gin from his hands but he put it over his head.

"That's not fair you're like a foot taller than me!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"If you can touch it I'll give I to you." He said smirking. I jumped up to get it but he moved it higher.

"That's not fair!"

"I never said it's going to be fair." He said. Fine if he wanted to play like that...

"Hey Embry." I said walking over and sat on the armchair by Embry.

"Hey Rachel?"

"What's up Embry?"

"Uh noting much?"

"Wow" I said staring at his biceps "you have some really nice muscles." That got him going.

"Well you know I work out." He said flexing his muscles.

"I can definitely tell you're so toned. Can I touch them?" He smiled encouragingly and I ran my hands over them while Paul growled.

"Wow you're so strong" I said. Paul got pissed off, like I thought he would, and threw the bottle across the room and Sam caught it. I ran over and Sam handed the bottle to me as I heard something crack.

"Oh fuck!" Embry howled as blood gushed from his broken nose. I can't believe Paul just did that.

"Did you just break his nose?" I asked still in shock.

"Yeah so?"  
"So?! You just broke his nose for no reason!"

"Calm down Rach he heals q—"

"I will not calm down you just broke his nose!"

"Its okay Rachel. See I'm already healed" Embry said showing me his now healed nose that only had dried blood below it.

"Whoa, how'd you heal so fast?" I asked in amazement.

"It's a wolf thing" Seth piped in.

"Wow that so... freaky. But sorta cool." I said still in amazement. The guys started laughing.

"Rachel your drinks still here and guys lunch will be ready in 5 or 10!" Emily shouted.

I went back to the kitchen and added the final touch of gin, put the top in the blender and mixed them up. I poured the icky liquid into my cup and geld my nose.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked squeezing himself into the kitchen.

"It's my cure" I said then gulped down half of the drink. My stomach struggled with it at first but soon only the bitter taste was left in my mouth.

When I looked at Paul he had a disgusted look on his face. "How can you drink that?"

"Easy, first I left the cup. Second, I open my mouth. Third, I let it flow on down." I said as I demonstrated and took the other half of the drink. I immediately felt the effects like my headache wearing off a bit.

"Why'd you drink that again?" he asked.

"To get rid of my hangover. It's a special recipe my roommates and I came up with since we get a little too drunk a little too often." I said giggling the last part.

"Yeah about that. Rachel I wanted us to talk about last night—"

"LUNCH'S READY!" Emily hollered and suddenly there was a stampede to get to the food Emily laid out on the table in the dining room.

I saw Paul's focus shift from me to the chili on the table.

"Go ahead" I said "we'll talk about it later"

"Oh thanks so much" he said then rushed into the stampede as well. As I watched him run away I couldn't help but hope he would just forget about last night.

* * *

  
Hey aain =] Thank you guys for all the revies, story alrets & favorites they mean so much to me! Well I'm going to London for my cousin's wedding tomorrow so I probably won't update until friday or Saturday cuz I'm not coming back until thursday =] so thanks for reading and plz keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I don't want to run anymore**

Unfortunately he didn't forget about last night and from the way he was staring intensely at me I'm guessing he knew I remembered too.

"I'm sorry." He said looking me in my eyes. I couldn't respond to him because 1) I didn't know what he was apologizing for 2) I thought I should be the one apologizing in a way and 3) my hangover cure left my throat a little sore.

"Rachel? Did you hear me?" He asked still looking in my eyes and gazed into his. It was then that I noticed his physique. I've always admired Paul's physique but I've never really paid attention to the little details of his physique. Like how when he's mad it looks like his right bicep is throbbing. Or that his right arm looks slightly longer than his left. Or that when he's worried a little wrinkle forms right between his eyebrows. And right now that little wrinkle was clear as day.

"Rachel?" He asked again. I didn't answer. He sighed and walked over and sat down beside me on a lawn chair. The chair shook as he sat and looked like it was going to break from his weight. I'd be surprised if it lasted more than five minutes.

"Why?" I finally answered him, if it counts if you answer with a question. He studied my face before answering.

"Because I'm a jerk." He answered simply..

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "But why are you sorry?" He sighed then flashed me a half smile. His eyes dropped to the ground and he fumbled with his fingers. The wrinkle on his forehead got deeper." Are you a monk?" I asked after he didn't answer.

"No" he said still looking at the ground. Wow, I never knew grass was that interesting.

"Then why are you so silent?" I teased. He let out a small laugh then his eyes traveled up my body. They wondered up my legs and over my stomach past my breasts then stopping at my eyes.

"Why are you wearing contacts?" he asked. Well I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I'm not." I answered.

"Yes you are. When you first came your eyes were hazel. Now they're green."

"Oh that's because my eyes aren't hazel. They're green. I wear hazel contacts so I don't stand out much." He looked really confused.

"But how—"

"I got it from my mom. She had beautiful, bright green eyes. She passed those eyes to me, well sorta, mine are more of an olive green but still I'm the only one with green eyes. Becca has hazel eyes and Jake has dad's brown eyes." I said looking at him.

"Then why do you hide them. I think they're beautiful." He said staring into my eyes again. Almost as if he was remembering every detail of it, every change of color, the random flecks of bright green in my iris.

"You have to say that. I'm your imprint." I said slightly teasing. I can't help but to wonder if everything that comes out of his mouth is just part of this—this spell that's been put on him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked the wrinkle ever present again. Should I even tell him? I know what he'll say. It's not because of the imprint it's because of he genuinely loves me. If you replace 'imprint' with 'sex' that's every guy's catch phrase.

"Nothing just about... Jake and my mom." That wasn't a complete lie. Thinking about my true eye color always bought back memories of my mom. That's the main reason I wear my contacts. Whenever I look in the mirror and see my eyes I feel the pain of losing my mom.

"Oh, him." Paul said. I could tell that he was disgusted with Jake, but I don't know why.

"Yes, him. Why don't you like Jake?" I asked teasingly. He looked down at the grass again then looked in my eyes.

"Nothing. He's not what I want to talk about." He looked desperate to drop talking about Jake so I'll let it slide. For now.

"Then what _do_ you want to talk about." I asked. He sighed then the wrinkle appeared.

"I want to talk about prom." He said. Everything slowed when his lips formed the word prom. My body tensed and my heart started beating twice as fast.

"Rachel? Rachel are you ok?" He asked again his words in slow motion. I heard them but I couldn't respond. My brain just wasn't functioning.

"Maybe I should get some help?" He said then got up.

"No!" I grabbed his hand and led him back to the chair. I might not be functioning normally but I still don't like people to see me in times of weakness. And this was definitely a time of weakness.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry. I nodded silently and a piece of my hair fell into my face. He gently twirled the strand before placing it behind my ear. I was going to say thank you when his warm arms pulled me into a hug.

For once I didn't want to protest. It felt good to be in his arms. My body fit perfectly against his. I felt complete and although somewhere within the back of my mind a little nagging sound was screaming that this is wrong, that this is the same guy that fucked me and left me my heart was fighting it. And for once in a long time my heart one. For once I didn't have to study a guys every move, analyze and observe. I could just sit back and breathe. I could trust.

"What are you thinking?" He rested his chin on my head as his deep voice filled my ears.

"That you smell like oil and feel really nice." I said into his chest. His chest vibrated as he laughed.

"Sorry I work at an auto shop and you feel really nice too." He said while playing with my hair.

"It's okay, I like the way it smells." I mumbled, my lips brushing against his chest. He stopped breathing momentarily before pulling me back to look into my eyes.

"I know what I did to you Rachel" his voice sent vibrations through my body, "and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know what I did was unforgettable and I know you'll be reluctant to forgive me but please all I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to make it up to you." My eyes searched his for sincerity..

I found it. His eyes told me how sorry he was, how he yearned for my forgiveness. I wanted to forgive him I really did, but my heart wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to be vulnerable again, one in one night was enough, was it not? I sighed in defeat. My heart won again.

I couldn't forgive him at least not now. But he did say give him a chance, could I give him a chance? Could I act like nothing ever happened? No, I couldn't every day I have a loud reminder of what happened between us, and I love that reminder. I just didn't love remembering. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Seth and Brady talking.

"Imprinters are so whipped." Brady said

"I know they say anything to make them happy" Seth sighed.

"I never want to imprint."

"I want to, but not now. I'm gonna enjoy my freedom."

"You're such a sissy." Brady said and burped the last word.

"Gross." Seth said then I couldn't hear them anymore.

They're right.. Old Paul would never have said those things to me. Old Paul wouldn't ever apologize to me. This new Paul isn't who he really is. It's just the imprint that's why he said those things. Because of the imprint he tries to make me happy. But what happens when the imprint wears of? Will he just drop me like before? A part of me wants to believe that he really does love me. That a guy can love me without my giving him something. But the logical side reminds me that they're all the same, and Paul's no different. Brady and Seth are right.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked me.

"They're right." I mumbled barely audibly.

"Who Seth and Brady? No they're wrong. I'm so not whipped." He said. I could hear the laughter in his voice and it pissed me off. It pissed me off that he didn't get it. That's the Paul I know, the Paul that doesn't get it. This Paul that never gets it.

I got up and started to walk back to the noisy house. I heard Paul sigh then and got up. He grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Rachel please look at me." He pleaded. I briefly raised my head to look at him before turning my head to look at the house. It's roof, the door, the windows.

"Oh come on Rach! The house isn't that interesting. It's yellow and small, the end." I sighed and looked up at him.

"There I looked at you! Happy?" I screamed rolling my eyes. He sighed and released my wrist. I had a slight red bruise from his hold.

"I'm sorry." He said defeated.

"It's only a slight bruise I know you didn't mean it." I said dully.

"Oh not that - I'm sorry for that to – but I was talking about whatever I did to get you mad."

"You - you didn't do anything to get me mad." I sighed. His eyes got excited then they were sad again.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I mad because, agh, just forget it you won't understand anyway." I turned back around but he stopped me. He bought me closer to him then stared into my eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. He had specks of silver in soft round puddles of brown for eyes. I wonder if that's why he has silver fur. He began to lean in closer slowly and I leaned in too.

I felt as though every cell in my body was screaming 'RED ALERT! RED ALERT!'—every cell that is except for those in my heart. The ones in my heart were fluttering softly and saying 'you know you wanna kiss him'. And even thought they were taunting me, they were right. I did want to kiss him. And I did.

His soft pink lips connected with mine as an electrical current ran through out my body.. His arms found its way around my waist and he held me bought me closer to him and held me there. I gently sucked on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for my tongue to play. Bolts of electricity ran though my body as our tongues played with each other. It was like dancing but so much hotter. It felt good. _He_ felt good. My hand found its way to his hair and I played with his soft locks. Then he pulled back slowly.

"Try me." He said.

"I believe I just did." I teased and he laughed a little.

"Not like that. Try to make me understand." He said. I smiled then pulled him closer to me

"Right after this." I said then his warm lips connected with mine and the rest was euphoria.

* * *

London was freaking awesome! lol except for the part where I got lost but other than that it was awesome. The wedding was fun especially the part where the groom _attempted_ to moon walk lol. Well I hope you enjoyed the kiss I wasn't going to put it in but my friend convinced me that it wouldn't hurt if Rachel just gave in a little bit to the imprint, but that doesn't mean they're going to be all lovey dovey now, just less hostile =D Well merci beaucoup *thanks alot* for reading & sil vous plait *please* review (like my fr-english lol?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Gizzy**

"Ok it's settled! I'll bring Giselle over tomorrow!" Renée squealed into the phone. I never knew a person could be so loud.

"Could you please be quiet? Its 1 A.M. over here." I hissed at her.

"Really? It's 12:45 here. Well I guess I'd better be going to bed huh." She laughed.

"Yeah, same here. Later Renée and remember to let Margo dress Gizzy, I don't want her to look like she stepped out of an 80's Rolling Stone magazine. OK?" I said sternly. Renée had a habit of forgetting that not everyone's an 80's baby.

"Yeah sure Rach." She laughed. "G'night." She said then hung up. I flipped my cell closed and plugged it into the charger.

"What the hell did I just do?" I sighed as I got into my bed. Thankfully I managed to clean up a bit but my suitcases were still packed, I feel like if I unpack I've made up my mind to stay in La Push.

After my little make out session with Paul I went over to Leah's and had dinner with Sue, Seth, and Leah. It reminded me of high school when I used to sleep over at Leah's every Friday night. Although it did feel awkward with Harry there teasing me, we used to make jokes on each other all the time. It's weird not having him there telling me that my hair looks like a bird's nest and me firing back that his beard's big enough to be one.

I don't think I'm the only one that misses him either. I could definitely tell Seth and Leah miss him but Sue just looked so odd without him, and I know she knows it. Whenever she smiled the light that used to be in her eyes are gone. I guess Harry was her fire.

After I got home from Sue's I played dominoes with dad and lost fifty bucks because I'm that great of a player. Yeah right, dad kicked my butt five times in a row before I quit. But hey, at least I tried.

Next I took a shower and when I came to my room surprise! There's Paul sitting on my bed! Thankfully I had on my underwear so this wasn't another Seth Incident (thank god) but he did see a little more than I would have liked him to. When I was fully dressed I found out why he was in my room.. Apparently we were so caught up in our kissing we forgot to talk about the actual issues. That's one conversation I won't forget.

*flashback begins*

"Dude why are you here?" I asked drying my hair with a towel. He looked a little offended.

"You don't want me here?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering why you're sitting on my bed, when it's 11 o'clock at night." I sat down beside him, and I was still shorter to my dismay.

"Oh, we never finished our conversation." He said coolly but I could see he was blushing. I laughed.

"Yeah we did get a little distracted." I said. I lie back on my bed and put my pillow under my head.

"Getting comfortable?" He raised one eyebrow.

"This seems like it's going to be a long talk." I said..

"Mmm maybe. So you're going to tell me why you were upset?" I hesitated before answering.

"The only reason you're even here is because you imprinted." I said.

"Ok..." He said confused.

"Hence the only reason you're even sorry is because you imprinted." I said harshly.

"That's not true. I would have still said sorry even if I did imprint." He said, nope he _lied_ because that is 100% bullshit.

"Really? Then why didn't you? I waited four years for an apology and the only reason you gave me one is because some stupid little spirit warriors put some love spell on you!" I said in my most controlled voice.

"I deserved that—"

"Yeah, you did." I cut in harshly.

"That too. I admit it I'm a total ass for what I did to you. I was stupid for doing it and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He said desperately. A part of me wanted to just accept his apology and stop holding a grudge. But another part wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel how I felt.

"Sorry, doesn't repair what you did." I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees. He watched my every movement through pained eyes.

"I know." He said. "I don't know what will fix what I've done."

"Me either." I said softly and rested my cheek on my knee. I stared at my carpet. There was a light purple stain on it. I remember when Becca and I snuck a whole bunch of junk food into my room when our mom banned us from it because it made us too hyper. We were so sure we would get away with it, until my mom knocked while I was drinking grape soda. It was so unexpected that the soda went down the wrong tube and I spit my soda up on the carpet. We were both grounded for two weeks. I was so distracted I almost didn't notice when his warm hand touched my cheek and bought my face to his direction.

"So I guess I'll have to try everything." He said and bought his lips to mine. The kiss was short but still left my lips tingling with fire.

"huh?" I said and he laughed.

"I'll try everything until I win your forgiveness." He said.

"That's not fair." I pouted "you kiss me and I forget why I was mad." He laughed triumphantly.

"I guess that's one thing I have to thank those _stupid little spirit warriors for_." He mocked me then got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to go." He said.

"What? Why?" I pouted.

"Patrol." He said and started toward my window.

"What's patrol?"

"I'll explain later. Night sleeping beauty." He teased and jumped out my window. I ran to the window in time to see a silver wolf slip into the forest.

*end flashback*

After I spoke with Paul, Renée called me.

*flashback*

"Hey Renée how's it g—"

"Hey miss _don't worry Renée I'll call later_" she said harshly through the phone.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't fix it Rachel." She said. Doesn't that sound familiar? I sighed into the phone and I heard ruffling in the background.

"Hi Wachel." A soft sleepy voice said. My attitude instantly softened.

"Hey Gizzy. Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"I coun't sweep. I kweep on waking up." A wave of guilt washed over me, but I laughed it off.

"Looks like you have insomnia."

"In-som-nia?" she slowly pronounced the word.

"Yeah, it means you have a hard time sleeping."

"ohh I do have i-isom..."

"Nia." I piped in.

"Yeah insom...nia. How d'I get wid of it?"

"You sleep silly."

"But I cann't I mish you. I wan you to come back now." She whined and I chuckled softly.

"I can't." I said sadly.

"Whyy not" I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I'm a little busy right now. I'll visit you soon." I said. She was silent on the other line for a while.

"Can I visit you?!" she gushed into the phone like a light bulb just went off.

"Uh, ummm, ehhh, errrr. No."

"Huh?! Why not." She said and I heard her sobbing. Why did I teach her that?!

"Uh don't cry Gizzy.." I pleaded but her sobs only got louder. "Alright you can come visit me!" I sighed and she giggled.

"Yay!.... Oh okay Ms. Renée... I'm gonna go ta bed. Night Wachel." She said then I spoke to

Renée for arrangements for her to come.

*end flashback*

I flopped on my bed and sighed loudly. I lie on my back and stare into the darkness that was my room. I don't understand how people can be afraid of the dark. It's the most comforting thing, unlike the light the dark doesn't judge; it accepts. It doesn't reveal; it hides. It doesn't force it's self on you; you decide to slip into it. Most importantly, the darkness speaks in silence; light must shine on you and scream with its rays.

I sighed once again and soon fell asleep. Thankfully tonight there were no dreams. Only the comforting darkness.

:::::::

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell phone when I get a text. I flipped over and reached for my phone. The light from my phone felt out of place from the near darkness of my room. I opened my phone and read the text from Renée.

_Pick her up at 1 p.m._

I groaned and saw that it was 9 A.M. I whipped the sweat from my forehead and pulled of the blankets. Wait? I didn't but any sheets on last night. I looked to my night stand and saw a little sticky note. _You we're shivering._ Was all it said. Hmm, must be Paul.

I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head yawning. I got out of bed and went through the whole morning ordeal, eventually exiting the shower. I went into my room and closed my window. The rain was coming inside and getting my carpet wet. I quickly got dressed in sweats. Even though it's raining I need to go running especially if Gizzy's coming. That girl _will_ tire you out.

I ran downstairs and heard my dad snoring as I left the house. The rain calmed a little so now it was only lightly drizzling. I started running slowly, allowing my body to adjust to doing something physical. I ran into this path in the forest that I used to love when I went to high school. It was calming to just focus on my feet hitting the path in a steady rhythm, the wind rusting the tress and light rain drops bouncing off leaves. I breathed in deeply as I increased my speed. I was now focusing on the wind rushing through my hair and the leaves crunching underneath my feet. I continued running like this until my legs were killing me and my throat felt like it was on fire. Even though my body was aching it felt good to run like that again.

I continued to walk around in the forest my heaving sounds and a few animals were the only sounds I heard. Sometimes I would run my hand softly along the tree bark feeling the rough texture that I missed while I was at college. As I ran my hand over one particular tree I recognized something, an engraving. S+L = LOVE 4 EVER

Sadness filled me as I remembered Sam carving that in for Leah. I looked up the huge tree and saw our old tree house. Wow, I didn't even know it was still there. I gingerly climbed the old tree and entered the tree house. I laughed when I realized I had to duck to enter. I looked around at what used to be my life. I carefully walked over to the bulletin board where pictures of Becca, Leah, Sam and I were posted. I smiled at the picture of us making silly faces. Sam was on one end with his arm draped over Leah smiling and I had my arms draped over Leah and Becca's shoulders grinning with bunny ears and Becca was on the other end smiling with her tongue out.

"That was at Six Flags." A voice said and I spun around and saw Leah.

"Hey Lee." I said as I walked over to her with open arms and she hugged me back.

"God Rach, you stink." She said fanning her nose.

"Awww you're so sweet in the morning." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry but it's true. What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I should ask you the same thing?"

"I do yoga every morning before running patrol. Why are you here?"

"Oh I was running then I noticed our old tree house. I didn't even know it was still standing." I said smiling. She sighed then looked where a pan was nearly filled with water.

"I had to fix the roof last week because of that leak. I thought it would at least last a month."

"Wait, you knew it was here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I come here at least once a week." She sat down on one of the old beanbags and I sat on one opposite her.

"Why?" I asked and her eyes wondered around the room before she answered.

"It was the one time in my life where I was actually glad to be Leah Clearwater." She said and I swore I saw a tear slip from her eye, but her hand whipped it away so fast I'm not sure if it happened.

I got off my beanbag and wrapped her in my arms. At first she just sat there still in my arms but her emotional gates soon opened and she hugged me back. I heard small quiet sobs escape from her and my shoulders watered with her tears. I rubbed her back soothingly until she pulled away from me. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thanks." She said.

"That's what friends are for." I said to her.

"I thought we were sisters." She said slightly smirking.

"Oops. That's what _sisters_ are for." I grinned at her and we both laughed. We were interrupted when we heard a howl.

"That's my cue to go." She said standing up.

"Why?"

"Patrol." She answered. I was really getting tired of people telling me that.

"Ugh, everyone keeps saying that. What's patrol?"

"Oh it's when we run around La Push sniffing along the way to make sure there are no Vamps around La Push."

"Oh, he could have told me that." I mumbled.

We climbed down the tree, at least I did, Leah jumped out. She backed away then started shaking like crazy. Then she stopped.

"Oh before I forget Rach, what happened up there stays up there. Okay?" she asked, well more ordered.

"Ew… you make it sound like we did something." I joked but her face remained cold.

"Got it." I said then her shaking resumed soon she exploded into a gray wolf.

"Whoa, I don't think I'll every get used to this." I said under my breath. She let out what sounded like a laugh before running away. I took off in the opposite direction, walking slowly.

I soon reached my house. I heard the T.V. and my dad and someone else cheering.

"Hey daddy." I said and hugged him around his neck.

"Hey Rach. Uckh you smell awful." He said.

"Awww you're just so charming." I said sarcastically and looked at our mystery guess, who was grinning at me.

"As sarcastic as ever Rachel." He said and hugged me, he also sniffed me and said I smelled horrible.

"Okay that's it I'm taking a shower." I said annoyed and walked upstairs. I took a quick shower and when I got out I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:23!

"Shit!" I ran down stairs to my dad and the guest.

"Dad do you still have that old truck?" I asked already looking around for the keys.

"No, I gave it to Bella."

"Who?"

"My daughter." The mystery guest answered.

"Oh crap. Do you have a car?" I gestured to the guest.

"Yes its right outside." He said. YES!

"Can you give me a ride somewhere?" I asked desperately and he chuckled.

"Sure Rach." He said and reluctantly got off the couch. He slowly walked outside with me trailing him.

"Bye dad!" I said and closed the old door.

When I saw his car I let out a little laugh.

"Cop car?" I asked and he nodded. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"So where we going to?" he asked as he backed up and headed for the road toward forks.

"Port Angeles airport." I said and we hit the road.

"Can we go a little faster; I kinda have to be there in thirty-seven minutes." I said and he gave me a disbelieving look.

"It takes about one hour to get to Port Angeles." He said and I saw circles.

"What?! _Nooooo_." I whined and slumped back to the car seat.

"Who do you have to pick up?" He asked.

"A friend." I answered. "A friend that will freak out when I'm late." I mumbled under my breath. The ride was silent for a while.

"Ohh. Well how has college been?" He asked.

"It's been... good." I answered, thinking about my friends and all those parties we had.

"Ahh, that's good. Have you heard from Jake?" He asked and that got my attention.

"You know Jake?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I saw all of you growing up, don't you remember me?" He asked and I shook my head no..

"I'm Charlie Swan. My daughter Bella used to play with you and Rebecca when she visited. I live in Forks." He said desperately and I nodded even though I didn't remember any of that. Becca was the one with the great memory.

"Yeah I remember Bella, we used to play every... summer?" okay, I need to work on my lying skills because no one would ever believe that.

"You do remember!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile and I smiled back. "So have you heard from Jake?" he asked again.

"No, I don't even know why he left." I sighed.

"You don't?" he asked.

"Nope." Charlie kept on glancing back at me as if he should tell me but his lips remained in a strait line.

"Oh just tell me Charlie." I said smiling slyly at him.

"Oh, uh.... Do you know about Jake's relationships?"

"No, I didn't even know he had relationships." I said truthfully.

"Oh that makes it more difficult." He mumbled. "Well Jake had a, uh, _crush_ on Bella."

"Oh so what she didn't like him back?" I asked. I never knew Jake was the type to run away because of some stupid crush.

"No she's getting married in one week." He said.

"Oh ouch, that's gotta hurt."  
"Yeah, and she's marrying _Cullen_," He said Cullen like it was a curse word. I know I've heard the name before just not where.

We rode the next twenty minutes in silence. Until we pulled up to the airport and I rushed out.

"Thanks Charlie!" I yelled as I raced off to find Gizzy. Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rachel turn your fat ass around and give me a hug." A female voice I recognized as Margo said.

I hung up and turned around and across the street I saw Margo, Erik and Gizzy! I quickly rushed over and hugged them all.

"I missed you all so much!" I said and kissed Gizzy on her cheek.

"Ah we missed you too fat ass." Margo said teasingly.

"Glad to know tooth pick." I said back and hugged her.

"Awe you guys are so loving." Erik said. We continued joking around until Gizzy spoke up.

"Wachel I'm cold." She said and buried her small head into my neck.

"Okay, we'll get going now." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You guys have everything?" I asked Erik and Margo.

"Yeah." They said.

"Then lets go I have a few people I want you to meet." I said walking toward Charlie's car.

* * *

**Bonjour mes amis! Yay I'm almost to a double digit in chapters =] And next week is my parents 20th anniversary and we've been broken up to teams ( me & my siblings) to help either my mom or dad plan something awesome, so I probably won't put anything up until nxt week. Oh and if you live anywhere but new york, you are one lucky bastard becuz it's so HOT over here! Well bye I'm gonna take the coldest shower of my life now =]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mommy?**

"Put 'em on the counter." I instructed Erik.

"And these?" Margo asked and I pointed to the fridge. I put Gizzy on her feet and handed her a candy bar.

"Its awll mine?" she asked breathily.

"Yep, all yours" I grinned at her and she hugged my leg.

"I love you Wachel." She squealed and ran to the living room. I smiled at her retreating figure and went back to stacking the fridge.

"Damn Rach, you bought food to last a month." Erik said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You act like it's new to you."

"True." He said and took a big bite out of an apple then threw it in the trash. I grabbed the bag of apples from his hand before he could waste my food.

"You're too wasteful." I pinched his ear and he yelped.

"You're too violent." He pouted and rubbed his ear.

I stuffed the apples in the fridge and the rest of the frozen goods.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked while grabbing the bag of cookies from Erik's hands and putting them in the cupboard.

"Well, I was hoping I could sleep with you." Erik whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pinched his ear again.

"Where are you guys really staying Margo?" I asked ignoring Erik's mumbling.

"Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles." She answered eyeing her fingernails.

"You have a nail solon around here?" she asked in her Bostonian accent.

"Yeah, we do. I'll show you it after I unpack Gizzy's stuff." I headed toward the front door for her suitcases. I grabbed them and went upstairs to my room.

Looking around my room, it's not a very good idea to have a four year old living here. It took a little over an hour for me to clean up and unpack Gizzy's things. I sighed and splashed my face with cold water before going downstairs.

I heard arguing the closer I got and I saw Paul, Erik, Gizzy and my dad in the living room.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I entered the room. Gizzy ran from my dad's lap and clung to my leg.

"I think the question should be what's _he_ doing here?" Erik spat, glaring at Paul. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Oh, um, Erik can I talk to you, outside?" he nodded. I hurriedly pulled him away from Paul.

"What the hell?!" he shouted at me as soon as we stepped outside.

"I'm sorry. I know..." I stared at the grass ashamed to look at him.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't explain why he's around you. Did you forget the last four years?!" he started pacing around, his face getting redder by the second.

"I know, but it's hard to explain..."

"There shouldn't even be anything to explain!" he stopped pacing and stood in front of me. He towered over me by a good six inches. I looked up and saw the rage in his eyes. I pushed him away from me and gritted my teeth.

"I'm not Alexis, Erik you can't scare me." I said. Sorrow filled his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I-I know Rach. I know." He walked over to a tree and slouched against it. I walked over to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"I can't explain why I'm hanging out with Paul." I said softly and he stiffened "But I promise you what happened last time, won't happen again."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"How do you know that?" he asked. I wanted to say I know because I trust Paul, but I'm not so sure I do.

"I don't." I answered him.

We sat there in silence, just looking at the gray clouds that looked like they were going to burst with rain any minute.

"He doesn't know about Gizzy." He stated and I nodded.

"You're not going to tell him." Another statement.

"I dunno." I said still eyeing the clouds. He sighed again.

"I don't know what's going on with you guys. And I hope to god you don't get hurt Rach, but if you're trying to start a relationship with him I think you should tell him about Gizzy."

"I-I know I should, but... what guy wants a girl with a kid?" I asked. Silence was all I got for a response.

"A guy like me." He whispered so low I'm not sure if I was heard correctly.

"I'm gonna go back inside, it looks like it's gonna rain. You coming?" he offered his hand. I shook my head no and he walked inside.

I sat their in silence, just observing the clouds. I wonder what it would be like to be a cloud. I wouldn't have to hold any secrets in, just let them be. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I would just let the breeze carry me long this earth. Lighting illuminated the sky and a loud crashing sound came after. I inched closer to the old tree to as raindrops started splattering on the grass.

Lightening flashed and thunder raged as the rain drummed on the grass. When I was little I would run and hide from thunder and lightening. My dad used to hug me and tell me stories of the wolves that would protect me from the horrible lightening, among other things.

"Rachel?" I looked up and saw Paul. I gawked when I saw that he was shirtless and the rain drops were slowly running down his bare chest. His hair was wet and hung in his face. His biceps moved slowly as he jogged over to me.

"Yeah" I breathed still watching his body

He lifted me up bridal style and walked toward the house. My eyes still glued to his chest as he started talking about how I could catch a cold.

"Rachel you listening?" he asked. I snapped out of my daze but my eyes never left his chest

"Yeah." I nodded. He sighed then moved his pecks. He laughed when I gasped.

"And I thought you weren't attracted to me." He laughed and set me on my feet. I lightly smacked his arm.

"I never said that." I said and he laughed harder. I started walking away from him when he pulled me back.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." He said nervously.

"Ask away."

"Well I wanted to know ifyou'llgoonadatewithme?" Did he just speak in English?

"Again please?" I asked. He sighed and cursed under his breath

"I asked if you would like to go on a date with me." He said slowly this time. I bit my lip and hesitated to mess with him.

"I don't know... when?"

"Tonight." He answered. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I would really like to go with you but. I've got to wash the dishes and take care of Gizzy and drive Margo and Erik to their hotel and cook dinner, take care of dad and still have time to save the world." I teased.

"That's not funny." He frowned. I smiled at him.

"What time will you be picking me up?"

"In two hours." He replied. That early?

"Where are we going—no, I bet it's a surprise?"

"It is. See you in a few." He kissed me on my lips quickly then ran out the door.

"Bye." I mumbled to myself.

--------------

"Wow you clean up nice." I smiled at Paul, my eyes roaming over his body. He grinned at me.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked and handed me a bouquet of gardenias.

"Actually, it is. And thank you." I gestured to my flowers; he grinned profoundly.

"I remember that they were your favorite." He whispered in my ear as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Something with Billie Holiday and your mother." He continued as he opened the car door for me. I got in and he walked around.

"Yeah, my mom loved Billie Holiday so they were her favorite flowers." I filled in, he nodded and speeds away.

"I think my mother liked her too."

"You think?"

"Uh yeah, I don't really remember much about her." He said absentmindedly. The curious side of me wanted to press for more info, but the smart side of me just dropped it.

He turned on the radio and 'every girl' blared from the speakers and Paul started saying the words.

"There's no way I'm going to listen to that." I said and changed the station and now 'heaven sent' and began singing.

"_You may have got your heart broken_

_A few times in the past_

_Never last strong as it used to,"_

"Beautiful voice Rach, but I'm **no**t listening to that." He switched the channel back. We continued fighting over the radio station until we decided on _into the night_, but I still thought my song was better.

We arrived at a restaurant in Port Angeles. It looked like an old cottage; you know something you'd find in a Disney fairytale. Flowers crept along the old stone walls and decorated the area around the restaurant. The valet approached our car and took the keys as soon as Paul stepped out. He opened the door for me and assisted me out, even though I didn't need it.

"Wow, it's like fairytale." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. We walked across the stone pavement and in gold script the words _Aux petits plats _were on the door.

"You speak French?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I took it my first two years in high school." I answered, remembering Monsieur Dupont and those gorgeous blue eyes. _Délicieux_

"Why'd you quit?"

"I got a new teacher." I answered simply. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"And she was mean." I pouted and he laughed softly.

"You're something else."  
"I take that as a compliment." I smiled at him.

"Reservation?" A tall skinny bald man dressed in a tux asked us.

"Yeah, Alexander." Paul said. The waiter led us to a small table decorated wit, you guessed it, flowers. This time gardenias and roses. Two candles sat on the table and I could make out a rose garden outside.

"Wow this is absolutely beautiful but—"

"But?" Paul cut in. I hated it when people did that, although I normally did it myself.

"_But_, it's not really your style." I finished. He shrugged.

"It's not but it's the best restaurant and you said it's like a fairytale." He answered.

"Thank you." I said, I reached over and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"For?"

"For sacrificing your comfort for my delight."

"I'd do anything for you." He said. Although I've heard that line a million times, and 99% of the time it's complete bullshit, but for some reason I believe him. Maybe it's the desperation in his eyes begging me to believe, or the love in his eyes telling me it's true.

The waiter soon came to take our order. I ordered the _Frango à Passarinho_ and because Paul couldn't really understand the menu I ordered for him too.

"What the hell is this?" He stared at the plate of food in front of his. I tried to hide my laughter by biting my lip.

"_C'est_ _Pastel de Carne" _I answered. He looked at me quizzically.

"C'est an incomplete meal. I could feed this to an ant!" I laughed out loud and other couples were turning toward us.

"Didn't you know that French restaurants served in… small proportions?" He grunted.

"Small is a Bid Mac, this – this is _tiny,_ extra _tiny._" He emphasized. I only laughed more. I didn't stop until my stomach started hurting and tears were starting to stream from my eyes.

"Come go, let's go." I said

"Wha—"

"Well why are you still sitting?" I tugged on his arm and he got up. I pulled his wallet out and dropped three hundred on the table.

"What the—"  
I smashed my lips to his and ran my hands through his hair.

"Come on, I know a place where they serve _real_ food." I said my lips brushing against his as I spoke.

I walked toward the door and he eagerly followed.

--------------

"STOP!" I screamed and Paul stopped the car. The tires screeched against the pavement and we stopped directly in front of Lauretta's.

"Wha—Rachel are you okay?" Worry filled his eyes.

"I'm great" I grinned and hoped out and walked right into Lauretta's.

As soon as I walked in I heard a whistle and someone smacked me on my ass. I swirled around ready to hit someone but stopped when I realized who it was.

"Ya dolled up fa me Rach?"

"Oh my gosh BENNY!" I wrapped my arms around him in a bone breaking hug.

"Damn Rach ya got stronger." He heaved when I released him.

"Benito! What's all that commotion abo—Rachel!" Lauretta rushed toward me and hugged me tightly.

I've always felt at home in Lauretta's arms. In some ways she reminded me of my mother. Maybe it was the dark hair and green eyes. And the love that radiates off her and onto you whenever you're near.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed and we started speaking in Italian. Then someone cleared their throat.

Oops forgot about Paul…

"Uh Lauretta, Benny this is Paul. Paul this is Lauretta and Benny." Benny glared at Paul and Paul glared right back, but Lauretta happily embraced him in a hug.

"Nice ta meet yo." She smiled warmly at him.

"Same here." Paul shook her hand. An awkward silence lingered between us for a while until a customer called Benny over.

"So what can I make you two." Lauretta asked.

"I'll take my usual and he'll take the three Supremes."

"OK" she smiled and went back to the kitchen.

We sat at a table relatively close to the kitchen. The delicious aroma of pasta filled my nostrils and I let out a small moan. Paul laughed at my reaction.

"Man, you must really be hungry."

"Not really, I just love coming here. It's like my second home whenever I'm in the area."

"Really? What is this place?"  
"It's everything" I answered and he raised an eyebrow "Bakery, restaurant, bed and breakfast—you name it they've got it here." I smiled. "I found this place a few years ago when I came from college for Jake's birthday. Margo –the girl with the red hair- she came too but got lost and while I was looking for her I stumbled upon this place and I've been coming here ever since."

He smiled as I continued telling him about Lauretta's. I told him how we met and how our relationship grew. The longer we talked the more I saw how much he changed. He's not an egotistic bastard anymore; he actually cares about what I saw, he listens to what I have to say.

I think I can actually trust him. Eric's words rang in my head.

_if you're trying to start a relationship with him I think you should tell him about Gizzy._

Maybe I should tell him, he does have the right to know. But what if he leaves me, again. Can I really take that risk? _NO._

No I can't tell him about Gizzy. How would that conversation even go?

_Me: Oh hey Paul I've got something to tell you_

_Paul: shoot_

_ME: Know how we had sex at prom, well the condom broke and I wasn't on the pill so uh I sorta got knocked up. _

_Paul: -silence-_

_Me: oh and yeah I didn't tell you that you, no, we have a four year old daughter named Giselle. Would you like some salad?_

Yeah, not the best idea.

I snapped out of my thought when something hit me in the eye.

"What the?" I looked questionly at the fry. Who throws a fry at someone?

"Yay, I've got your attention back" Paul said sarcastically.

"Sorry zoned out for a sec."

"I noticed." He grunted

"Aw baby I'm sorry. I'm listening now." I smiled at him.

"Ok, well I was talking about cars…." I listened to him talk about his love about cars. I never knew a person could know so much about cars, other than Jake. His dad owns a car shop and he works as a mechanic. _I love a man in uniform _

"Oh you've got something on your cheek." I said

"Where,eh, I don't see it."

"Oh it's right." I dipped my hand into some ketchup and slowly smeared it on his cheek

"Here." I laughed.

"What was that for?" he took a napkin and wiped it off

"Throwing fries at me." I teased.

We started a semi-food fight. He whipped mustard on me, and then licked it off. I threw piece of burger at him and he caught it in his mouth. Then we had a eating contest, which I lost (No surprise) but now I owe him a kiss.

"Alright, but close your eyes." I said.

"fine." He whined. I leaned over and softly pressed my lips to his. As soon as I did his hands grabbed me and kept me there. He bit my bottom lip softly and I moaned in his mouth. Ketchup and French fries filled my taste buds as we kissed. I trailed my hand up and played with the slightly wavy hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands trailed down to my waist, leaving traces of heat as they traveled.

_So i think I'm just about over being your girlfriend_

_I'm leaving, I'm leavi— _

"fuck" we pulled apart and I got out my cell phone. My dad, talk about horrible timing.

"Hi daddy."

"Rachel something's wrong with Giselle, she keeps throwing up. Me n Sam bought her to the Forks hospital… I have to go." Then he hung up.

"Let's go." Paul picked up our stuff and left money on the table.

"Bye Lauretta." I said and ran into the car.

Oh god, I really hope Gizzy isn't sick. She's my whole world; I don't know what I'd do without her. I really hope it isn't that bad.

"Rach, calm down." Paul's hands traced circles on my thigh. How can I calm down! You don't tell a mother to calm down when her child's in the hospital!

"I can't." I removed his hand and looked out the window. Trees zoomed by in a blur and raindrops trailed down the window.

"I'm sure she only has the stomach flu." He tried again and only sighed in response.

"If your worried about losing your job, I'm sure you won't" he said. I could see the top of the hospital now.

"What job?" I turned back to him.

"Your job babysitting Giselle?" Oh yeah, I'm a 'babysitter'

"Oh yeah, I'm just worried."

We pulled up to the curb and I rushed out the car. I saw my dad and Sam, with Gizzy!

I ran over and picked her up.

"Oh thank god your okay." I kissed both of her pale cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered and they looked a little blue.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." She wined

"Oh baby its okay. Mommy's going to make it better okay. Mommy's here now." I cooed. I hushed her as small tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mommy?" that voice sounds familiar.

I spun around and faced Paul, Sam and dad all with shocked faces.

"Yes, mommy." I answered Paul as Giselle started crying.

* * *

OMG! I didn't notice I hadn't updated in such a long time, I've been busy with school and my grand ma and life has just been, hectic. I wish I had more free time :( . But back to the story =] now you know Rachel's a mom! And Paul's Gizzy's dad =] Well I've got to go now and plz REVIEW =]


	11. So sorry

**Authors note**

**Hey I'm sorry to do this but I'm putting this story on hiatus and my other story. As some of you may know my grandma's been very sick over the past few months and I've been taking care of her. Well lately she's gotten worse and last night she passed. I've been working on the next few chapters of this story, but after last night I felt like someone just cut of my arms. I really sorry for how I'm leaving the story, but with how I feel now and all that's going to happen in my life, I know I won't be able to right. Once again I'm so sorry and thank you for reading this.**

**-kela  
**


	12. Chapter 11

I saw him standing right outside my window, he was so still I wasn't sure if he was real. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the night. My bare feet crunched against the wet grass as I walked towards his still form. I sat beside him and lightly touched his arm. Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Paul" I spoke softly. He inhaled sharply then his lips moved as if he wanted to speak but then they suddenly clamped shut.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I felt a lump in my throat. Butterflies wrestled inside my stomach as I found the words that would make everything better. Ever since that night nothing's been the same. I never thought I'd feel so unwanted in my life. Sam's ignoring me, Embry, Quil, Paul and even my own father.

We sat in silence. I fought back tears and he just sat. The lump rose higher in my throat until I couldn't hold it in any longer. Hot tears slowly rippled down my cheek. It was so dark no one would have noticed, but he did.

"Don't cry" His thumb slowly ran over my cheek and whipped away my tears. Heat's never felt so good.

"I never meant to hurt you. I swear, Paul I really didn't I just didn't know—" He silenced me with a warm kiss on my lips. As I cried he tried to reassume me that he understood, but I knew he didn't. No one did, except Leah. The past week I've been living with Leah. She allowed me to stay with her in a small apartment she had been saving for. Leah, Gizzy and I have been sharing a two bedroom for the past few days and while it gets a little cramped she's the only one that isn't judging me.

I raised my head from his shoulder and inhaled deeply. I was going to explain when he cut me off.

"Rach, I know the last week's been rough on you and I can't even imagine what it's like to be a young mother, but I just want you to know that what's important to me is your happiness," he paused and tensed for a second "so I won't hold it against you if you go back to live with him and your daughter." He finished and looked me in my eyes. Hurt was obviously behind his eyes and anger. I practically felt his pain.

"What are you talking about?"

"Giselle, you and Erik's daughter. I love you and I've dreamed about a family with you but if he makes you h—"

"Paul," I interrupted, "Giselle's my daughter but she's not Erik's."

"What?" Confusion was knitted between his brows. I gathered all my courage and just spit it out.

"Paul, Giselle's your daughter too." I looked up at him and was totally caught off guard. I expected shock, anger, anything but that huge sloppy grin plastered on his face. When I asked him why he's smiling he lifted me up and smashed his lips into mine. It wasn't wild or passionate, just loving and happy. We pulled apart gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" I asked between breaths.

"We have a child together Rach. We're a family!" I couldn't help but smile at his announcement, which I'm sure all of La Push heard. And I mean ALL OF LA PUSH.

"Only you could possibly feel happy about this." I laughed.

"How could I not be frickin happy? The love of my life has given birth to my daughter and she's cute as hell!"

I wanted to point out the fact that I'd hadn't told him about our "cute as hell" daughter for four years but I chose to go with the flow, it felt nice. But I think he noticed that missing piece of info.

"Wait how old is Gizzy?" he asked, a sudden understanding creeping on to his face.

"Four."

"So that means that she? Wait we? Prom?"

"Yep, throwback right?" I tried to make a joke but he was very serious.

"You raised her, by yourself for four years?" His voice was gruff but sexy. I told him what it was like, going to college and finding out I was pregnant. I also told him how much Erik and Margo have helped me and Leah recently.

"I thought you and Erik we're you know… together and if he made you happy…" He trailed off and I reached up and could still only wrap my arms around his torso.

"You know Paul, I think I might actually be falling in love with you." He stiffened and I looked up at him. His lips touched mine and I knew right then and there that this moment would never be forgotten for either of us.

"Come on" he lifted me bridal style and carried us inside Leah's apartment. She was out with Gizzy, so that left us alone. He removed his cutoffs and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, kissing my chest as the buttons popped. When we both finally stood naked with no light but the moon shining in he said the most beautiful words.

"I love you Rachel Black."


End file.
